


The Price of Gold

by clunkosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dragon Akaashi Keiji, Emica has some interesting character development points, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Abortion, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Swearing, This is so out of cannon, i still suck at tags, please read this so I don’t feel like a failure, sorta - Freeform, unexpected ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clunkosaurus/pseuds/clunkosaurus
Summary: Sequel to the price of magic!With the curse now broken and everyone’s memories restored, Emica thinks she can finally calmly love her happily ever after. But Kenma decides to get right down to business. She needs Emica’s help to do what she had cats the curse in order to do. To find her son.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Original Female Character(s), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Kudos: 8





	1. DISCLAIMERS AND AU INFO PLZ READ

Hi guys! Welcome to the sequel!!! If you have not read the first book, The Price of Magic, then please do. Otherwise you will be very lost

some disclaimers, this is not how I view the haikyuu characters or is this cannon in ANY sense. This is purely for fun. There is also several gender bent characters in this. Same as last time, nothing knew.   
  


this AU is mildly based on Once Upon a Time. It does share a similar theme and similar plot points just getting that out of the way. You do not in anyway need to watch the show to understand this book. I’m just putting this out there for the people who have and wanna come at me for “stealing the idea.” I know this is not completely original you don’t gotta remind me I’m not talented 🙄🤚

anyway, enjoy!


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m lazy and it’s 11 at night so...  
> UNEDITED!!!

_ New York: present day _

Callen walked through the streets of Manhattan, his earbuds in and music blasting. The buzz of the city alive as ever. The sun was shining bright in the late afternoon. He walked up to his apartment, brushing his dark brown hair out of his eyes as he jogged up the stairs. 

He entered the apartment and threw his bag lazily next to the door. He stretched his lean body out on the beat up couch, ready to take a nap after a long morning of classes. If he was lucky, he could maybe get in a few hours of sleep before going to work. 

Just as he was slipping into sleep, he woke to a soft coo coming through the open window. He opens his eyes to see a pigeon sitting on the desk in front of the window, a blue ribbon attaching a small scroll to its neck. 

He got up, going to the pigeon and took the rolled up paper from it’s neck, the grey bird promptly flying away. He looked out the window for a moment before unrolling the paper, more like card stock than normal paper. It appeared to be a postcard from a town called  _ Whispering Heights.  _ He turned the card over, looking at the short note of the back. It was only one word but that was enough for him to understand the meaning. 

_ Broken _

——————————

_ England: 17 years ago _

Katsumi and Izumi sat there, huddled together and their eyes squeezed shut. They didn’t feel it, but when they opened their eyes about 10 seconds later, they were no longer in the portal entrance. Instead they were in the middle of a forest, sitting on piles of leaves. They made it. 

They stood up, shaking the dirt off their legs. It didn’t take more than 45 seconds before they heard the babbling of a baby. They looked back to see two babies in the very place they just found themselves a moment ago. They looked at each other, wondering why the queen wasn’t there. And why another baby was in her place. 

It didn’t take them long to figure it out after seeing the name tags on the blankets. Both Sawamuras. Must be twins. Katsumi looked over at his brother, who looked like her was ready to burst into tears. He placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder and smiled. They could do this. 

Katsumi bent down and picked up the bundle of a baby girl and cradled her in his small arms. Izumi mimicked his actions with the small boy. They had to find someone who could help them. So they set off in the woods, trying to find some sign of life. They heard an odd honking noise ahead and followed it. 

They eventually reached a strange looking street with people walking in strange clothing and fast carriages moving without horses. The three year olds looked at each other confused. They walked in the direction some people were heading in, hoping they could find someone who could somehow help them.

“Hey you kids!” The twins looked back to see a tall man in a blue uniform and a shiny gold badge over his chest. “What are your names, kids?”

“I’m Katsumi Tanaka and that's my brother Tanaka.” Katsumi looked up at the man. 

“Where’s your parents? Shouldn’t they be with you.”

The twins knew that they were in the future. That the curse killed everyone they knew many years ago. A sad look crossed their faces before Izumi answered, “their dead.”

——————————

Izumi sat on the ground, journal in hand and reading intently and eating a sandwich. He finished that last entry. His face held a shocked expression as his brain comprehended what his mother had left in the final pages of her journal. It’s been 7 years since they came to this strange land that is the future. The twins had always known about the threat and the prophecy about Emica. But it wasn't until now, after not reading his mothers journal in 3 years, he finally comprehended how important it was that they help Emica fulfill her destiny. 

“Hey Kat!” He called over to his brother. Katsumi over to Izumi, pausing his playing with the younger set of twins. He made his way over to where his brother was sitting. 

“What’s up?”

“Read this.” Izumi shoved the journal into his hands and opened it to the page of the last entry. He watched his twin's face as he carefully read.

“Oh wow,” was all he said, setting the journal down between the two. 

“I know. We didn’t realize how important any of this was.”

“Yeah. So what now?” Izumi thought for a moment, speaking the only plan his 10 year old brain could muster. 

“We need to find where everyone is. I’m not sure how but...” he looked over to where Emica was happily trying to solve a puzzle of a dog picture with Daisuke. “We need to get her to fulfill the prophecy.”

——————————

The two sets of twins sat on the plane, waiting as they started landing in Japan. Emica looked at the map and where she had circled the town they had to make it too. He had to admit, her older brothers had done a hell of a job at finding this place. She should be surprised though. With Katsumi’s nag for finding people as a Bail bondsman. And then Izumi with his hacking skills? (He’s in I.T. for a living). He was really able to push past weird firewalls and get them enough secret information on the mysterious town. 

“Hey Em. You ok? You look nervous.” Katsumi pulled her from her train of thought and peered into the soul of the smaller girl beside him. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“A little. But you are moving to a new country, about to start at a new school, potentially meet your parents, AND have to break a curse tomorrow. I would be worried if you weren’t.” She giggled, silently thanking her brother for putting her nerves at ease.

“I’ll be ok. After all, it’s my destiny right? It will all work out in the end.”

“I guess. And hey, if nothing else, your 17 tomorrow. Be excited about that.”

She nodded in response and looked out the window, taking deep breaths, trying to calm. Herself further. That's when the voice over the intercom. She tuned out most of it, too anxious to really pay attention. The only thing she caught put her nerves on ende, reminding her that this was actually happening. The word, “welcome to Japan.”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights: present day _

Emica sat on the couch of Suga’s, somewhat awkwardly, living room next to Suga and Daichi, both of them facing her. Daisuke sat in Izumi’s lap in an armchair across the coffee table, Katsumi, Kiyoko and Ryu at the bar stools of the peninsula of the living room. The tension was thick, no one really knowing what to say. 

After all, there was so much that had happened. These were their  _ parents.  _ Emica knew it would probably be like this, but she didn’t expect the fact of them not really knowing each other, or them being the same age, would be so awkward. Daichi was the first to break the ice. 

“Listen, guys, i know this wasn't exactly what you were expecting and it’s a lot to take in. I mean, you’re the same age as your parents. Emica, we’re in the same  _ high school  _ class. But I really do hope we can still somehow move past that fact and learn to live with that.”

“Really,” Suga continued. “We know we weren’t there for you guys growing up, but we’re here now. And we want to know everything and be there for you. I know it will take time, but I hope one day you will be able to actually see us as parents.”

Daisuke was the one to respond. “Listen, we know that you didn’t really get a say in how we grew up without you, but it may take a  _ really  _ long time to see you guys as parents. If at all.” His words broke the two’s hearts, but, could they really blame them? They had to grow up without them. They had been through so much because of a choice they made after they were born. 

“I feel so bad,” Kiyoko said. “They could have grown up with their parents, but I wanted to look out for my children and put them through. Then lied about how many could go through. You guys could have gone!” Kiyoko was overwhelmed with guilt, feeling as though she might cry.   


“It’s alright Kiyoko,” Daichi spoke. “You did what any parent would have done in your position. You couldn’t have possibly known they were twins. The plan we had still allowed Suga to go.”

Before anyone could respond to that, everyone’s phones went off. They all checked to see an email notification from school. Emica read that due to the circumstances of the curse being broken and all the confusion, that all schools would be canceled for the rest of the school year. Well there’s one problem out of the way. 

“Well, it looks like we have more time to catch up on things now,” Emica said with a nervous exhale. Suga perked up at that statement. Her daughter actually wanted to talk?

“Great. How about we talk a little bit right now? I can make us all tea!” Suga said excitedly, about to get up. But she sat back down when she saw her front door fly open. 

“There will be time for that later,” Kenma said walking in, Kuroo following behind her. She flicked her wrist, causing the door to close behind her. “Right now, we have a much more pressing matter to deal with.”

“And what might that be?” Ryu’s tone was defensive, obviously annoyed by the interruption. 

“I’m glad you asked. I need to find my son,” Kenma’s attention was more so aimed at Emica than anyone else’s. 

“You have a son?” Daichi asked, confused. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo nodded. “Our son.” Daichi’s face held even more confusion, so Kuroo tried to explain. “Right. When I was held prisoner in Kenma’s castle all that time, we had actually become lovers and raised our son together.”

“How did we never know about this? Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Suga looked a little hurt at the thought her friend may not have trusted her. 

“It’s because erased his memories of it when his father arrested me and took him. Thought I would spare him the pain. But enough on that! My son. The reason I created the curse,” everyone was listening intently now. “Before I was arrested we had planned on leaving the realm using an inter-realm portal. But, Nekomata’s men found us and he was pulled into the portal before we could pull him back. I created this curse because I found out he was brought to the future.” Kenma explained. 

“And you want us to find him and help you get him back,” Emica finished for Kenma. 

She nodded, a pleading look in her eyes. “I figured, you guys were able to find this town, maybe you could somehow find Hisao.”

“Well, I could help you out with this,” Katsumi stood and walked towards Kenma. “Finding people is kind of what I do.” He had a smug look on his face. 

“It’s true. If you want to find your son, Katsumi is your best hope.” Daisuke backed Katsumi up on this. Partially out of believing in his brother, partially out of not wanting to deal with any more craziness than he has to deal with already. 

“Great!” Kenma clapped and directed her attention towards Katsumi. “Come to my apartment tomorrow afternoon and we can get started on the search. As for the rest of you, I suggest you get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow!”

“What could we possibly be doing that is so big after already having such a big day today?” Suga looked at Kenma like she was crazy. Kenma just smiled and looked between Emica and Kiyoko.

“We’re going to hide the town of course.”


	3. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry for not posting on Friday, I got pretty preoccupied with school stuff since I’m reaching the end of the semester. But I will be posting Friday's chapter and todays chapter. So without further anew, the new chapters!
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ New York 1914 _

Hisao found himself falling on a road of sorts. He looked up to make sure that his parents weren’t there. They weren’t. He was alone. 

He stood up on weak legs, processing what just happened. And how he would survive on his own. He walked down the road, looking for someone who could tell him where he was. He heard a loud noise behind him. He saw some moving vehicle screeching to a halt behind him. 

“Hey kid! What are you doing in the middle of the street?! You're gonna get yourself killed!” The driver got and walked towards Hisao, a worried look on his face with traces of annoyance. 

“I’m sorry. I’m a little lost. Where am I exactly?” Hisao asked. 

“Central park?”

“And where’s that?”

“Manhattan?” The guy's frustration was increasing. 

“One more question. What year is it?”

“1914.”

——————————

Hisao walked the streets of New York, another day of surviving off only half a loaf of stolen bread. Three months and the fact he was still standing was incredible. But it's not like he could go back home. There was nothing to go back to. Besides, he would rather deal with a bit of hunger than his mother. 

He made his way down 5th, ready to get back to the rooftop he’s been crashing on. He turned the corner to see a man leaning against a building. He was young, no older than 25. He wasn’t overly tall, more average height, but his broad, muscular shoulders made him look very big and intimidating. He turned his head to look Hisao in th eyes. 

“Hisao! Just the man I was waiting for!” Said the mysterious man, walking towards Hisao. 

“Who are you?” Hisao took a step back, bringing his arms in front of him, cautious of this stranger.

“Of course. You have no clue who I am!” The man laughed at himself. “My name is Henry. And I’m from where you're from.” Hisao’s eyes widened in shock. 

“Wait! You mean…”

“Yep. But I’m here for a different reason. Have you ever heard of The Land of Forgotten Dreams?” Henry’s eyes glistened. His expression held some intention that Hisao couldn’t figure out. 

“You mean the old children’s bedtime story? I remember my father telling me the rhyme when I was younger.”

“Well, that's where I’m from. That's why I’m here now!”

“It’s real!? The land where time is frozen and kids are saved? I thought it was made up!”

“Most do, but, it’s very real. And I’m here to bring you there. To give you a better life.”

“You mean take me away from this life of poverty? Being parentless?”

“Yep. But we better hurry. My ability to leave this realm stops working after midnight.” He heals out his hand towards Hisao, a warm smile on his face. Hisao tentatively reached for his hand, still a little skeptical. If his mother taught him anything, people aren’t always as they seem. 

But if the stories were true, this could be his chance at a better life. The Land of Forgotten Dream being a place that kids from broken homes, or no families could go and live forever in a place where they could have all they want. So he made the choice to trust Henry. 

When Henry started phasing them out of this realm, Hisao felt weird. It was an odd, sort of static, feeling in his body. But then it was gone and they were on a beach. It was the dead of night and the waves crashed onto the shore. He looked behind him to see a forest taking over the rest of the island. 

Somewhere in the middle he saw a clock tower peeking out of the trees. But none of the hands were moving. Because in The Land of Forgotten Dreams, time was frozen. They made it. Henry spoke, causing him to jerk back. “Well Hisao, we better get a move on. She will not be happy if we’re late. She’s been expecting you.”

“Who are you talking about? Who’s expecting me?”

“Hannah. The leader of the island.”

——————————

_ Whispering heights _

Hinata knew she couldn’t keep it to herself. Kageyama had the right to know. The curse broke last night. They had a wonderful night, finally remembering everything. Able to embrace each other the way they had before all this. But, Hinata had to come clean, even if it brought down the mood. 

She turned over to her side, resting her head in her hand and watched Kageyama peacefully sleep. She wanted to savor the image of him inhaling and exhaling so peacefully before telling him the thing that would ruin the mood. 

She made the motion to get up and get dressed, figuring she should tell him fully clothed. But her  _ husband _ threw his arm around her waist, preventing her from getting up. “I thought you were sleeping,” Hinata laughed, settling back into the pillows of Kageyama's bed. 

“I was. But my spidey senses said that my Boke was going somewhere and I could have that.” He opened his eyes and smiled, a sleepy but incredibly happy looked on his face. One that made Hinata’s heart melt. She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss on his lip. 

She pulled away, her thoughts dwelling on how his happy expression would be ruined soon enough. Kageyama noticed the shift in her mood and sat up, shifting her to a sitting position as well and wrapping his arm around her tiny body. “Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Oh—uh, nothing!” Hinata put on a clearly forced smile, not wanting to ruin the mood just yet. But Kageyama knew better than that. 

“Shoyo. What’s wrong?” The tone in his voice made Hinata feel compelled to tell him. She took a deep breath and started looking at her fidgety fingers as she spoke, not wanting to look at him when he found out. 

“Ok. Well, a week before the curse I found out something. But with the curse coming, and you already being so on edge and upset, I didn't have the heart to tell you. Not when we were all going to be killed anyway, and everything ripped from us. I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't! I—“ she was shaking, fighting back tears as she was cut off from her rambling by the dark haired boy wrapping her in a hug. He pet her hair, whispering it would be ok. 

He pulled away from her when she had calmed a bit. He placed his large hands on her shoulders and made her look him in the eyes. “What did you find out, Shoyo?”

She sighed. “I found out I was pregnant.” Kageyama looked at her. His expression was blank. He blinked a few times before lunging forward, and hugged her. Hinata couldn’t hold it in anymore. Not when she felt the little wetness where his face was buried in the crook of her neck. She let herself go and sobbed onto his shoulder, them mourning their lost child.  ——————————

“Are you sure you can do this Emica?” Oikawa asked into the group call for the thousandth time. 

“Yes. I can do this. You guys went over the spell with me like 5 times,” Emica said, getting a little annoyed by how little faith her friend had in her. Her, Oikawa, Kenma, Kiyoko and Akaashi were spread out at 5 points around the edge of the town, all in a group call to make sure they could cloak the whole town. 

“Alright, guys focus!” Kenma snapped. “We need to hurry up with this. We don’t want some random person just coming into town and suddenly seeing girls with magic and fucking dragon, now do we?”

“Relax Pandemonium. No ones going to randomly come into town.” Kenma just rolled her eyes at Oikawa’s remark. 

“Can we get on with this? Bokuto has the egg and Kuroos there, “Akaashi says, somewhat worried. “I don’t trust those two idiots not to drop it and kill my daughter.”

“How do you even know the sex of the baby?” Emica said curiously. 

“The color of the egg,” Kiyoko answered for him. “Black means its a girl and boys are in silver eggs.”

“Focus!” Kenma was getting aggravated. “I have a son to find, so let’s hurry up with this so we can all get back to whatever post-curse things you plan on doing.” Everyone got into position, ready to cast the cloaking spell. 

Kenma stood in the middle of the road at the town line. She closed her eyes and cued everyone to start. She felt as her magic took effect, a shielding of sorts starting in the center of the town and making its way to the edge. Her hair seemed to react with the magic, the blonde turning to more of a gold color, almost glowing. 

She looked ahead to see a red motorcycle making its way towards the town. “Shit,” Kenma cursed. She tried to get the magic to take effect before it could reach the town but it was no use. All she could do is jump out of the way to avoid being hit as the vehicle rode past the town line, the shield finishing not even a second after. 

The man on the bike stopped about 10 feet from where Kenma was on the ground after jumping away. He reached to take off his helmet when the puddin haired girl noticed the ring on his right finger.  _ It can't be...  _ But that thought was proved wrong when his helmet came off, revealing his head of silver hair, his green, cat-like eyes narrowed at her before he smiled. 

“Lev!” She scolded. “You almost scared me half to death.”

“Well there’s a way to treat an old friend,” he laughed. 

“How did you even find this town? And conveniently coming here right after the curse broke?”

“Please Kenma, you recruited me to look after Emica more than 600 years ago. She led straight here. I just waited till the last minute to get here.” Lev smirked at Kenma playfully, earning a glare from Kenma. 

They heard footsteps running up the streets towards them. They saw Emica and Oikawa running up. “Kenma what happened? Your line wants dead and we got worried. And what’s with your hair?” Emica talked fast, worry in her voice. 

“And who’s the tall guy?” Oikawa looked at the newcomer skeptically. 

Lev brushed off her sarcastic tone and looked at the two girls, reaching out his hand. “I’m Lev. You are Queen Tooru of Aoba Johsai and Emica Kodai, meant to be princess of Karasuno.” They looked at him shocked. Who was this guy?

“He’s not a threat. Just an idiot.”

“Hey!” Lev retracted his hand, looking offended by Kenma’s words. She just shrugged in response. 

“How do you know who we are?” Emica asked him cautiously. 

“Well Emica, I’ve been waiting to meet you for a while. I was meant to watch over you and make sure you reached your destiny.”

“So you were somehow sent to the future as well? Why do people keep escaping my curse?!” Oikawa pouted. 

“Not exactly. I went to The Land of Forgotten Dreams to wait for Emica before the curse was cast.” Oikawa looked shocked. 

“The Land of Forgotten Dreams? Like from the kids stories?” Lev simply nodded. “It’s real?”

“Very. And I’ve been there for 612 years waiting for this day. Emica finally broke the curse which means I’ve lived up to my end of the deal!”

“What deal?” Emica asked. 

“A deal with me. But that's not important right now. What is, is that I get back home and get to work with Katsumi on finding my son.” Kenma stated and scurried off back towards town, pulling her now golden/blonde hair into a ponytail. 

“Well, now that that’s over with, I’m going to get back to my Iwa-Chan!~” Oikawa shot Emica a glance, telling her to be careful of this new guy, before disappearing in a back cloud of smoke. 

“Wow I forgot she could still do that,” Lev said, looking at where Oikawa had been standing moments ago. Emica started walking towards town, Lev catching up to her when he realized she was walking away. 

“Lev right? So you really waited 600 years to look out for me?”

“Yep. Although they were a very eventful 600 years, so don’t feel too sorry,” he noticed the guilt in her expression. 

“Thank you. Even if it was because of some deal you made with Kenma, I still appreciate it.” She gave him a bright smile that made him smile too. 

“Don’t worry about it. I've enjoyed seeing how you’ve changed every time I came to this realm to check up on you. I really like the person you’ve become. And I’m really happy I’ve got to officially meet the amazing woman I’ve seen grow up.” 

She looks up at him, his smile never leaving his face as he talked. If anything it got bigger. She doesn't know why, but she felt her face warm up as they made their way towards town. Was she... _ blushing? _


	4. Santa Fe

_ San Francisco  _

Emica sat in her math class, barely paying attention. Not only was it enough that she skipped a grade and was a Junior at 15, but she also was placed in a senior honors math class—which she had the highest score in. She was incredibly smart with a thirst for knowledge, so she normally would be paying attention. But she was just so out of it today. 

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t notice the bell ring. She started gathering her things, just wanting to go to her last period and get home. She was tired and she wanted to try and get a little homework done before her brothers pester her about unpacking in the new apartment, now that her older brothers have taken guardianship of her. 

She was just about out the door when her teacher called her. “Miss Kodai! Could I talk with you for a moment?” She looked back to her teacher questioningly, also seeing a really cute guy standing next to Mr. Arthur’s desk _.  _

“Yeah. What’s up?” She asked, approaching his desk. 

“Miss Kodai, this is Callen Grover. He is in the academic class and has been struggling with the material. You are my brightest student and I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring him?” She looked at her teacher a little shocked. He wanted the little old her to tutor a senior? A rather attractive one at that. 

Mr. Arthur noticed her hesitance and added, “I’ll give you extra credit for the semester. Not that you need it, but it will still factor into your GPA.” She considered this before agreeing. Not that she needed that bribe. The excuse to hang out with a hot guy was all the bribing she needed. 

Her and Callen agreed that they would study that night at his house. He lived alone so they wouldn’t be disturbed. She shot a text to Daisuke to let him know he would be walking home without her and to let the other know she would be home later. The rest of the day passed and she met up with Callen at the front gates of the school. 

On the walk to his apartment they told each other about themselves, Emica growing more and more interested in him with every new thing she learned about him. He told her he was also an orphan, his parents dying many years ago. He spoke so casually about the matter, one hand in his pocket and the other messing with his dark brown hair. She too spoke a little about her past. She connected with him in a way she didn’t think was possible. Especially since they still barley knew each other. 

They got to his apartment and spent the next few hours studying. Callen let out a frustrated groan, still trying to understand how to get the answer to the problem. “Look,” Emica said. “You just have to find the X-intercepts. That way you can factor it and find the vertical asymptotes. See?”

“Not really. Can we take a break? My brain hurts,” he pouted and looked at her. She just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“Yay!” He dramatically threw his hands in the air, making her giggle a little harder than she meant to. He just looked at her. She noticed him staring and started feeling weird. 

“What?”

“Nothing. You just have a really cute laugh.” She blushed hard at this and pulled her hair over her face to hide the blush. “Hey don’t hide your face. It’s really pretty.” Callen reached out and tucked the fallen locks of hair behind her ear, resting his hand on the side of her face. 

She looked up at him with big eyes, confused as to what he was doing. She noticed him glancing at her lips, his face leaning in closer and closer. “Callen…” she started quietly. But she was cut off by his lip pressing onto hers. 

——————————

It had been just over 4 months since Emica and Callen had started dating and Emica was absolutely in love with the boy. She didn’t know she could possibly love another person as much as she loved him. He was her everything. Her first kiss, first time, first boyfriend, first  _ love.  _ For their one month he got her a golden locket with a picture of them from their first date at the lake. She had never been happier. 

Her brothers were not so happy about it. They liked her new boyfriend, but they were seeing her less and less. She was completely distracted from the mission at hand. What they didn’t know, but would kill her if they knew, was that Callen had gotten her into some bad shit. Because of him, she started shoplifting and drinking. Her grades had also been dropping. 

One night she was sitting at home, Katsumi and Izumi going through records and maps looking for where everyone was. Emica was on her phone, fidgeting with her locket. She was about to announce she was going to bed when Katsumi let out a loud “AHA!” 

“What?! What is it?” Daisuke came stumbling into the living room from the kitchenette in their small apartment. Emica got up from the couch and went over to her brothers to see what they found. 

“We found it! We did it!” Katsumi explained, pointing to a small town in Japan on a map he pulled up. “We found them. We can finally get Emica there to read the curse. With any luck we should be able to move in the next few months.”

“A-a few months?” Emica asked, her mind brought back to Callen. She…would have to leave him? The thought of that brought small tears to her eyes, her hand going to her locket. 

“You ok Em?” Izumi placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch. She just looked up at him, forcing a smile on her face. 

“Um, yeah! I’m just um...I’m going to stay at Callen’t tonight. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” She grabbed her phone and left the apartment, not giving any of her brothers a chance to respond. She walked the streets of San Francisco, getting to her boyfriend's apartment in a teary eyed blur. She knocked on the door and waited. 

He opened the door to see the smaller girl crying. “Hey what’s wrong baby? What is it?” He pulled her inside his small studio apartment and led her to the couch, wrapping her into a hug. He let her sob into his chest, comfortingly petting her raven hair. 

She pulled back when she was a bit calmed and answered his earlier question. “Umm, something came up with my brothers, and now we have to move to Japan in a couple months. But I don’t want to leave you. I can’t!” She started crying, Callen just pulling her into his lap and letting her cuddle into his neck as another round of sobs left her. 

“Hey hey. It’s ok. It will be ok.”

“No! I don't want to leave you to be everything for everyone else! I don't want to do what i was meant to if it means I cant be with you!” He didn’t really know what she meant, but he was determined to find a way to get her to stay with him.

“Then lets run away together before your brothers can take you,” he said absently, as if not aware he said it out loud.

“W—what? Where?!” Emica looked at him confused. Callen thought for a moment, an idea hitting him. He removed the small girl from his lap and went over towards his closet. He rummaged around a bit, looking for something. He returned over to the couch a moment later holding a framed United States map. This just earned him a confused look. He sat back down.

“Ok Em, close your eyes and point somewhere random. Wherever your finger lands, thats where we will run off to. Thats where we can be together.” Emica nodded hesitantly, doing has he had instructed. When she opened her eyes, she was pointing at Santa Fe, New Mexico.

”Santa Fe?” She looked over to him.

”Santa Fe. That will be our promised land.” He kissed her, hold her in his arms again. “Now, why don't we go do something fun so we can get our minds off things.” She nodded in agreement. He grabbed a bag from the kitchen and led her out of the apartment. They walked to the park hand in hand, enjoying each other’s company. They went to a hidden spot they usually go to in the park and sat on the ground. 

He pulled some beers out of the bag, handing one to her. She took a sip, letting the taste dance on her tongue. They finished the 6 pack, a little tipsy from the few bottles they had. But it wasn’t enough. “Hey Em. I’m going to run to the gas station up the block and grab another pack. Stay here ok my love?”

She nodded in agreement. “You have our fake ID?”

“As always. I’ll be back in 20.” He quickly kissed her and ran off. He walked down the streets, the area oddly empty. He was walking past an ally when he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him behind on the buildings. He tried to yell but a hand was put over his mouth. 

Once they were behind the building, the person let go of him. He looked back to see a really tall guy with silver hair and piercing, cat-like eyes. “What the hell man!?” He screamed. 

“Ok I know that was bad, but I need you to hear me out.” The guy said. 

“And why the hell would I listen to a guy who basically just kidnapped me?” 

“Because you care about Emica. I do too which is why I need you to listen to me.”

“How do you know Emica? Who are you?” Callen asked protectively. 

“My names Lev, and think of me as Emica’s guardian angel, here to keep her on the right track.”

“Well you’re not doing a really good job at it.” Lev rolled his eyes at that. 

“I haven’t been able to be very present recently, assuming her brothers would keep her focused. But I come back to see her with you, stealing and drinking at 15! She has a destiny, and you are going to keep her from it. Which is why I need you to leave her.” Lev’s tone was calm, but his eyes were desperate. 

“And why would I do that? Why would I leave the love of my life because some stranger said I should!?”

Lev paused, choosing his next approach carefully. “Do you believe in magic Callen?” Callen’s once mad face morphed into one of interest and something unreadable. 

“I believe you do.” Lev just smirked and walked towards a red motorcycle about 10 feet away from them, gesturing for Callen to follow. He rested his hand on a briefcase that he had placed on the seat and looked back at Callen. 

“Well, when I show you what's in here, you will have no choice but to believe me.” Lev started to open the briefcase. 

“Yeah. I highly doubt tha—.” Callen trailed off. His face fell as he looked at what was inside. He looked at Lev seriously. “Tell me what you know. Tell me about her destiny.”

“I will. But first, I need you to do something.”

“And what do you need me to do?”

“Exactly as I say.”

——————————

Emica sat under the tree in the park still waiting. She looked at her phone to see it's been almost 45 minutes. He should have been back by now. She started putting the empty bottles in the bag, noticing a small bag of marijuana in their. She pulled it out, a look of shock on her face. 

Unfortunately the timing of this discovery did not work in her favor. A light shone in her face, the officer saying “put your hands above your head.” She dropped the bag and compiled, standing up. “I got a tip from some guy that you guys were drinking underage over here.”

Emica felt tears in her eyes. Callen. Why would he do this? “Do you know where the guy you were with may be?”

Emica shook her head as the officer cuffed her and grabbed the empty bottles and bag of pot off the ground. “No. He’s gone.” She blankly looked at the ground as her tears dripped down on the grass. The betrayal will forever change her. She can never trust again. 

——————————

_ Whispering heights _

Emica sat on the couch of Suga’s new apartment and fidgeted with her locket as she waited for Suga to finish making tea. It had been a week since they had cloaked the town, and thankfully things had calmed down. Katsumi was still helping Kenma find her son. Emica had been spending time with her parents and Lev. She had been helping to show him around the town, him telling her about his life before the curse and how he had been checking in on her every now and then as she grew up. She really liked spending time with him. He was sweet and made her feel safe in a way she didn’t think was possible. 

As for her parents, she enjoyed spending time with them and hearing about their lives pre curse. And the awkwardness had also started to fade too. She had a friendship with them before the curse was broken and that didn’t need to change. The dynamic was just a bit different. Her and her brother hadn’t really settled into calling them “mom and dad” so they stuck with the names. Daisuke normally is there with her, but he was at lunch with Izumi and his parents, the Tanaka’s wanting to get to know their sons boyfriend. 

“Hey that's a pretty necklace,” Suga said as she placed a cup in front of her on the coffee table. She sat down next to her on the couch, her own cup in her hand. 

“Oh. Um,” she dropped her hand from the locket, a little caught off guard. “Thank you.”

“What’s its story?” 

“Excuse me?” She was confused. 

“It’s story. The way you reacted when I brought it up, that shows there’s an interesting story behind it.” Suga sipped her tea, a small smirk on her face as she spoke. 

Emica just sighed and looked at her mother. “It was just a gift from my first love. Nothing way too interesting.”

“Well that’s not true considering you’ve been wearing it for almost two years after breaking up. Don’t look so shocked. I remember you telling me a bit about your first love before you broke the curse. You didn’t tell me much, but you told me you were 15 and he screwed you over in the end.”

Emica was about to respond when Daichi spoke up from the doorway of the living room, walking in. “Which is why you should never trust men Emica. They are snakes and you shouldn’t trust them or date them.” Emica and Suga laughed at this. 

“Barely a week into the curse being broken and you’re already going into protective father mode,” Emica laughed, glad the subject had shifted from her ex. Daichi sat on the arm of the couch behind Suga. “But don’t worry. You don't have to worry about me dating. I don’t plan on really getting back into that any time soon, or even ever.”

“Well you’ve been spending a lot of time with that guy Lev.” Suga gave her a playful smirk. 

“What!? I don’t like Lev that way. I mean sure he’s really sweet and kind of attractive, but I don’t have any interest in him.” Emica said quickly. 

“Good. I don’t like that guy,” Daichi said matter of factly. Suga just giggled and looked back at Daichi. 

“Honey, did you finish unpacking the rest of the boxes?” Suga asked.

“Yep. All done. We are officially moved in!”

“So your parents really paid for you two to have an apartment?” Emica asked, a little bit in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” Suga said. “After remembering everything, my parents had revealed back then they were bakers who had lost their child before the curse. I had lost my parents in that life when I was young. So me having them was really lucky. Once realizing who I was and the excitement of having a child, my father agreed to pay for the apartment.”

“I mean, they didn’t freak with you guys still being so young?”

“No. I mean, young or not, we still are technically married sort of. So it only makes sense. We still are who we were back then. A lot of people are moving actually, trying to get back to being under one roof with their loved ones.”

“Well I’m happy you guys are able to be together again,” Emica said. “Love really is a powerful thing.”

——————————

Katsumi sat in Kenma’s apartment, laptop out and the pudding haired girl hovering over his shoulder, trying to see what he was doing. Katsumi looked through another file, reaching the end of it and finding nothing.

“Ughhh!” He throws his face in his hands and grants in frustration. “Another dead end!”

“He has to be out there somewhere. The seer said that this is when I’d find him.”

“Kenma, he’s a ghost. I can't find anything that could possibly be him and I have nothing to go off of to find him. I’ll keep searching but I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to find.”

“You can’t just give up! My son is out there somewhere and I am going to find him!” Kenma then hear a knock on her door. “Come in!”

Lev popped his head in and slipped in. “Hey Kenma! Katsumi. I just came to return your box cutter. This unpacking has been a pain.” Lev laughed, then saw government files on the laptop at the desk. “What are you guys doing that requires files like that?”

“We’re trying to find Kenma’s son. But I can’t find anything. Have nothing to go off of to track him down. The guy’s a ghost.” Katsumi sat back in the chair. 

“Oh Hisao right? If it helps, I actually had a run in with him a few years back,” Lev informed them and Kenma’s eyes widened. She then walked up to Lev. 

“Really?!”

“Where did you run into him? Maybe I could use that as a lead.” Katsumi said from his seat. 

“Well I don’t think that would matter since he moved soon after that encounter. But he sent me a postcard a couple months later. You may want to check out New York. Bye bye.” Lev smiled and left, leaving the two to go back to digging. 

——————————

Iwa set his last box in Oikawa’s apartment and then sat on the couch. He would worry about unpacking later. He was tired from bringing in all those boxes. “Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa came out of her room, sitting on his lap. “Was that the last box?”

“Yep. I can start unpacking in a bit.”

“I can’t believe it! After all this time, we finally live together. We can finally move for award in our relationship now that my father isn’t here to stop us.”

“What did I tell you, Tooru? We can have our happy ending. After all these years, we can move forward and start planning for a future.” He kissed her sweetly, her smiling widely when he pulled back. 

“This is our happy ending Hajime. I know it.” She moved off his lap and sat next him on the couch, reaching for the remote so they could maybe watch some tv. 

“A future with Shittykawa. Sounds nice. Maybe get married in a year or two. Get a house, maybe a dog.” Oikawa giggled and Iwa continued. “Maybe have a few kids.” Iwa was so lost in his daydream, he didn’t notice the way Oikawa stiffened at that last part. 

“Y-yeah. Sounds great.”

“Just picture it Tooru. A mini you and me running around the backyard chasing the dog and laughing.” He put his arm around his girlfriend, resting his head on hers. She nervously put her head on his shoulder. 

“Can’t wait.” They then silently watched the movie Oikawa had put on. But Oikawa didn’t actually watch it. She was too busy thinking. He really wanted kids didn’t he?  _ This may be an issue. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!


	5. Into the Dragons Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so sorry for this being a day late! It got kinda crazy in my house hold the other day with the inauguration so posting just completely skipped my mind. But here is yesterday’s chapter and I’ll be back on my normal schedule tomorrow. 
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ The Kingdom of Fukurodani  _

Akaashi remembers his life before all this. He remembers when he had been nothing more than a boy in a civilization of dragon shifters. But then he discovered he had magic. That he was a sorcerer. He never knew his father, but knew that he had carried the gene for magic, which he apparently passed to the young dragon. 

Akaashi learned how to use these powers, seeking out the Holder of Pandemonium to teach him, eventually becoming one of the most powerful sorcerer’s in the land. He was made the chief of his clan since he possessed magic. He became decently known throughout the realm, even going as far as to teach the Aoba Johsai queen how to use magic. 

He was powerful and could easily strike fear in an enemy. Him, Oikawa and Kenma had become the Big Three of their realm because of how powerful they were. Especially together. He used his powers for evil and to run the lives of others just because he could. But that was until he met Bokuto. 

When he met the prince of Fukurodani, it was because the friendly owl-looking man wanted to create a peace treaty with the dragons. He knew of Akaashi’s powers and wanted his kingdom to be spared from anything the chief or his people could do. Akaashi agreed, eventually falling in love with the excitable prince. 

He had assented into darkness, letting it consume him. But Bokuto brought him back into the light. He saw the good in him, which helped him see the good in himself. So he broke the staff that amplified his magic. He tossed aside his spell book, hung up his amulets and never looked back. He changed for the better and turned over a new leaf. 

He eventually married the prince he had grown to love so much, which brought together Bokuto’s kingdom and his clan. A year into their marriage they were crowned king and “queen” of Fukurodani and Akaashi couldn’t be happier. He was excited for what his future held.

But that didn’t last long. Not when Oikawa had shown up at their friend's wedding and threatened to kill them all. It had been 5 months since that day and Akaashi anxiously built his nest. He should be ready to lay his egg any day now and needed to finish making a proper nest for it. But he couldn’t help but worry about the curse. What will happen to his child when Oikawa goes through with whatever she had planned?

“Keiji, you need to stop worrying so much. That can't be good on someone about to lay and egg.” Bokuto approached his husband and placed a hand on Akaashi’s swollen stomach. He took a deep breath before sitting down in his now completed nest. 

“You’re right Bokuto-San. I just can’t help but worry for the safety of our child. We don’t even know what Tooru is planning! Maybe I can go talk to her after I’ve laid the egg.” 

“Are you sure that's a good idea? You haven’t seen her since your fight about you giving up your status. I don’t want you getting hurt.” Bokuto crawled into the nest and took a seat next to the dragon shifter, his face full of concern. 

Before Akaashi could defend that it was he felt pain throughout his body. He grabbed onto his husband and looked at him. “Kotaro. This egg is coming a few days earlier than expected.” The next few hours were spent with Akaashi panting and shaking in pain. He eventually delivered the egg with no complications though. He rested his head onto his husband's chest and looked at the egg with a tired smile, noticing the shimmering black shell. 

“It’s a girl,” he said happily before falling asleep. 

——————————

A week had passed and he finally brought himself to leave his egg. After showing his king how to properly keep the egg warm, he shifted into his dragon form and went to Aoba Johsai. He had a bone to pick with the queen. Especially with a baby on the way. He flew through the open window in the throne room, fear starting to fill him. The whole castle gave off an eerie vibe. 

He shifted back into his human form and looked at the queen sitting smuggly on her throne, not looking shocked in the slightest. “Keiji,” she said simply. 

“Tooru. We need to talk about this curse you have threatened.”

“Do we now? How come?”

“Tooru, this is not what I thought you magic for. This won’t only ruin Suga’s life, but everyone else’s in the land!”

“Seems like a small price to pay to get my revenge. I see no problem,” she looked at her nails nonchalantly, leaning back. 

“Now listen here,” he walked towards her and leaned over her angrily. “I don’t know what curse this is, but what makes you think that the Karasuno king and queen don't stop it? They always stop you.” Oikawa just smirked instead of getting angry like Akaashi had thought she would. She just leaned forward and look him right in the face. 

“Because this is Pandemonium's dark curse.” His face fell. This was bad. 

“No.” He backed up, wanting to get home and find a way to escape. There was no stopping this if Kenma had created it. He was then grabbed by 2 guards. He struggled, trying to get out of their grasp. He eventually shifted into a dragon, ready to fly away. But then ropes were suddenly around his limbs and back, bringing him down and pinning him to the floor. 

He watched as Oikawa strutted towards his massive form, looking him in the eyes and smirking. “Yes.” She blew some sort of powder in his face, and everything went black. 

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Akaashi laid in the small nest in the corner of Bokuto’s room, curled around his egg to keep it warm. With him back to normal and the curse broken, he moved in with Bokuto, happy to be back by his husband's side. Said husband sat on the ground, leaning against his bed and holding a Volleyball while ranting about something Akaashi wasn’t paying much attention to. 

He closed his eyes listening to his husband speak. He felt himself falling asleep, and he was ready to let it take over him. Just as he bordered sleep and consciousness, he felt a small movement on his stomach where the egg was resting. His eyes shot open and he looked at the egg. He brought his ear closer to it. 

“Kaashi? What are you doing?” Bokuto approached him. 

“Shhhhh.” Akaashi continued to listen. He heard movement, then a few small knocks from inside the egg. He knew what that meant. “Bokuto-San! The baby. She’s ready! She’s coming!” Akaashi sat up right, an excited look on his face. 

“Wait seriously?!” Akaashi just nodded. That’s when Bokuto heard the little knocks from inside the egg. His face broke out into an equally excited expression as he pulled his husband into a hug. “This is the best day ever! Should we go to the hospital? I know this isn’t exactly a normal birth, but at least so we can make sure she’s healthy after she’s born?”

“Good idea Kotaro. You drive and I’ll hold her. You said you bought a car seat right?” Akaashi remembered Bokuto saying that they needed a car seat. The 21st century was definitely interesting. He grabbed the phone Bokuto bought him and put it in his pocket. He got the egg and followed Bokuto to his car. 

They got in headed to the hospital, Akaashi keeping the egg close to him, feeling his daughter getting more and more restless to get out. After 10 minutes they made it and Bokuto explained the situation to a nurse who led them to a room in the maternity ward. Akaashi sat on the bed and rubbed the egg lovingly, his excitement growing every passing second. 

“Akaashi, I’m going to text the group chat and tell Kuroo and Hinata to come by later since they are my best friends.” Bokuto texted the Fukurodani team chat who, back then, had all been some of his and Akaashi’s closest friends. He then made a chat with just Hinata and Kuroo to tell them to come by later. 

_ Brokuto: GUYS THE EGG IS HATCHING!!! I'M ABOUT TO BE A DAD!!! _

_ Kurbro: that’s awesome! Congrats bro! _

_ Brokuto: bro 🥺 _

_ Kurbro: bro 🥺 _

_ Tangerine: Congratulations Bokuto-San!! _

_ Brokuto: thank you Shoyo! _

_ Brokuto: you guys wanna swing by the hospital later to meet her? _

_ Kurbro: ofc bro! I'll be there. Kenma and I have been busy with Katsumi anyway, so it will be a nice break _

_ Brokuto: AWESOME! SHOYO? _

_ Tangerine: of course! I actually am going in anyway. I haven’t really been feeling to well since the curse broke _

_ Tangerine: but assuming that it’s nothing I will stop by after my appointment! _

_ Brokuto: SOUNDS GOOD! _

He sent the response and put his phone away as a doctor came into the room. He slipped on a pair of gloves and explained he himself is a dragon shifter so he knew what he was doing. That seemed to put Akaashi at ease. Although he wasn't happy when the guy asked to take a look at the egg. Bokuto went and sat on the bed next to him. 

“Keiji. Babe. He needs to see her to make sure she hatches safety. He’s a professional. Nothing bad will happen. I promise.” He put his arm around him and rubbed his arm soothingly. His word seemed to get through to him and Akaashi reluctantly gave the doctor the egg. 

An hour later, their daughter's small hand finally managed to break the shell of the egg. The 2 men watched in awe as she broke through the egg, tearing it apart until she finally was able to create a big enough opening in the egg for the doctor to pull her through. He cleaned her off and swaddled her in a white blanket before handing her to Akaashi. 

He looked down at his baby with a teary expression. He felt Bokuto put his arm around him and pull him closer with the baby. “She’s beautiful,” Bokuto said, his hand brushing at her black hair. She opened her eyes and looked at her dad, beautiful honey colored eyes staring at them. 

Akaashi held his baby girl, silently promising to never let go. 

——————————

Hinata sat in the chair letting the words of the nurse repeat in her head  _ “you’re pregnant.”  _ About 3 months apparently. She didn’t know what to feel. She had just told Kageyama about their lost child and here she was pregnant. Is it the same baby from before coming back with the curse broken? Or was this another one? What would Kageyama feel about this?

Her head was filling with more and more questions as she walked through the halls of the maturity wing. She reached the room Bokuto told her he was in. She knocked on the door, not wanting to intrude. She was met with Kuroo opening the door for her, who just looked down at her and smiled. She looked around him to see Bokuto cradling a small baby in his arms, with Akaashi resting his head on his husband's shoulder. 

“Hey hey hey Hinata!” Bokuto whisper-shouted excitedly. Hinata pushed aside her thoughts and went to the bed to meet her friend's baby. 

“Wow Bokuto-San. She’s so cute,” Hinata giggled looking down at the sleeping infant. She couldn’t help but wonder if her baby would be that small. Or maybe smaller since she is bitty herself.

“Can I tell her the name ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto gave Akaashi puppy eyes. 

“Sure Kotaro. Go ahead.” Bokuto’s eyes lit up. 

“Well then,” he dramatically cleared his throat. “Hinata, meet Bokuto Aiya.”

Hinata couldn’t help but noticed the look in the eyes of the new parents. The pride, love, happiness that practically radiated off of them. She smiled and looked back down at the small baby, her news not seeming as scary as it had before. 

——————————

“I do not!”

“Yes you do!”

“Lev, I’m telling you, I do not want to go down that road with Suga and Daichi.” Emica stated. Earlier that day she had slipped up and called Daichi  _ dad  _ and ended up correcting herself. Lev kept insisting that she said it because she  _ wants  _ to call them mom and dad. She says she’s not ready to do that yet. 

“I see it in your face Em. You want to. I know you do,” Lev said, readjusting his long legs under the picnic table that Emica was sitting on top of. They had been hanging out in the woods behind Nekoma almost every day since he came into town. She was very curious about this guy who had been watching out for her her whole life. He had only aged a few years since taking on this task, so he guessed he would be about 17 or 18. 

“You don’t even know me. You may have looked out for me, but you don’t know me or what I want.” She said getting a bit frustrated. 

“I know you harbor a bigger grudge against your parents than you let on. That you blame them for your having a hard life because they made the choice to send you through that portal. But when you're with them, no matter how much you may be mad, you want to call out to them and have them hold you.”

Emica looked at him for a moment, her frustration fading and becoming a little nervous. “What makes you say that?”

He looked away from her and out into the distance where the sun was falling, the sky surrounding it a nice orange color. “I spent a long time in The Land of Forgotten Dreams. The place where kids from bad home lives go so they can escape their troubles. I see the same look in their eyes when they realize they can never leave the island.” He looked back at her to see she was staring at her hands a little sadly. 

He stood up and sat next to her on the table. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly. She rested her head on his chest, letting the sound of his heart sooth her. The feeling of his arms around her was a nice feeling. She pulled back after a few minutes and looked him in the eyes, their faces inches apart. 

She felt him lean in a little bit, and felt herself do the same thing. But then her mind flashed back to Callen. She couldn’t let herself do this again. She pulled back a bit and put her hand on his nest, looking anywhere but his direction. 

“I, um, should probably get home. It's getting late.” She said. 

“Oh yeah. You want me to walk you?”

“No it’s ok. It’s not far.” She finally looked back at him. His face held an understanding expression, but his eyes looked a little hurt. She didn’t want to ruin their friendship, so she added on, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lev.”


	6. Child Of The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

_ Kingdom of Nekoma _

Lev anxiously stood in the forest, messing with the chains holding his limbs. He watched the moon, waiting for it to reach its peak. Tonight was a full moon, meaning he would have to once again go through the painful shift into a wolf only for him to black out and become a monster. Hence the chains. 

He wrapped his arms around himself as the breeze blew against his naked body. The moon would reach its peak in an hour, which means his transformation should be starting any moment. He nervously tapped his finger against his bicep until he felt the first bone dislocate. 

His left arm bent back at an angle humans arms shouldn’t be at. He brought himself onto his hands and knees, his right arm supporting his body with the left one dislocated, breaking and reshaping itself. He prayed to any god out there that this would stop. That he would give  _ anything  _ to not have to change every full moon. 

“Please please please,” he said to no one in particular. “Make it stop! I’ll do anything!” He cried, tears running down his face. 

“Anything you say?” He turned his head towards the feminine voice to see a small girl standing beside him, a smirk on her face. 

“Who are you?” He asked, panting a bit. He grunted as he felt another bone in his body snap. 

“Well wolfy, you can call me Kenma. But who I am doesn’t matter. What matters is what you want.”

“What does that mean?”

“You want to not shift every full moon? I have something that can help you control when you shift, take away the pain of it, and keep you conscious during, so you can control the wolf!”

“Really?! Please, I beg of you, give it to me!” He howled in pain. 

“I can, but it’s gonna cost you. I suppose i can strike up a sort of deal with you.” Kenma smirked down at Lev, his body looking less and less human by the moment. 

“What do you want? I’ll give you anything you name it!”

“I don’t want anything, I need you to do something for me.” Kenma rolled her eyes as if it was obvious. “I have a curse that will be cast soon enough by someone that will bring us all to the future. But there’s a girl who will be sent forward in time and will break the curse when she’s 17. What i need you to do is go to The Land of Forgotten Dreams, and wait there for her for the next few hundred years, and watch over her. Make sure she reaches her destiny.”

“Hundreds of years! Are you nuts!?”

“Do you want to control your changes or not? Plus you get to live for hundreds of years!”

Lev was about to tell her to fuck of when he felt his spine start breaking. He didn’t care about the consequences at that moment, he just wanted it to stop. “Yes! Yes! I’ll do it, just make it stop!” He cried more. 

“Perfect.” Kenma snapped her fingers and a small cloud of red smoke circled Lev’s right index finger, leaving a silver ring with a red stone in the center behind. Before he realized it, the pain stopped and he painlessly shifted back. He stood up and took off the chains, staring at the ring in awe. 

“Ooh Beanpole. Let’s get you some clothes.” She moved her gaze away from him snapping her fingers. Another cloud of red smoke encased his body, leaving typical villager clothes in its wake. Kenma smirked at him. “Ok that's better. Now, let's talk a bit more about how you’ll fulfill your end of the bargain.”

——————————

Lev crawled onto the beach, thanking the mermaid that Kenma assigned to help him cross realms. He stood up and tried shaking his clothes dry. When he stood he took in his surroundings, examining the island. The Land of Forgotten Dreams. Where time is frozen and kids escape their shit home lives. Now he has to figure out how he’s going to manage to live here for the next several hundred years. 

He was about to explore his new home when he felt a bag thrown over his head and people dragging him. He squirmed and pulled trying to get out of these peoples grasp. He managed to shake the bag off to see two men dragging him onto a pirate ship docked close to where he had been moments ago. 

The two men threw him on board, one with black hair and a cat-like face started approaching him with rope to tie him up with. He hadn’t tried since getting the ring, but if he wanted to escape this situation, he had to shift. He closed his eyes and let the wolf manifest itself. He let it take over and felt his body changing. He could feel it happening, but there was no pain. Before the pirates knew it, the once tall, skinny guy had moved onto all fours and turned into a massive silver wolf. 

Lev saw the two men back away in fear. The one of them with a blonde mohawk shook that fear and reached for his sword, slowly approaching the wolf. Lev growled, but backed away in fear. This caused the mohawk guy to smirk and continue at him. 

“What is going on here?!” The two pirates paused and turned around to see a shorter guy with strawberry blonde hair approaching them, an angry look on his face. Lev arched his back, trying to look more intimidating with this new person entering the scene. When the short guy saw the wolf he jumped back a bit. 

“Hey boss. Well we had brought in the new person on the island to question him, but then he turned into a damn wolf. I was about to injure him to keep us safe,” the mohawk explained. Yaku looked at the wolf and saw the fear in his eyes. He then looked back at the blonde. 

“That won’t be necessary.” He walked towards them. 

“But Yaku—.”

“Yamamoto Taketora. I said no.” The look he gave Taketora made him stop immediately. He then looked over to the cat looking guy. “Fukunaga, go set up the extra bed below deck.” He ran off to do as told without question. 

Yaku looked at the wolf and started to slowly approach. Lev growled a little and backed up. The shorter male only put up his hands to show he meant no harm. The silver wolf didn’t see any ill intentions in his eyes and decided it was safe to shift back. Somehow his clothes were still on his body, maybe another thing the ring can make better. 

“What’s your name string bean?” Yaku helped the now huma to his feet. 

“Lev Haiba.”

“Well Lev, I’m Yaku and I’m the captain of this ship. This island is a dangerous place and we could use a wolf like you for protection. Any interest in joining our crew?” Lev looked at him skeptically. 

“Dangerous? Isn’t this the place where kids go to escape from their bad lives and get a better one?”

“It was. Until Hanna came to the island a little while back. She took over and let's just say, things aren’t pretty.”

“Then why do you stay here?”

“Because for one, we don’t age. But I also want to find a way to kill Hanna cause she killed my brother.” Yaku’s expression became dark for a second. But he shook it off and looked back at the Beanpole. “So, you in or not?”

“Maybe. But do know that I’m here on a mission of my own. So you might need to make some accommodations for me. It’s very important that I’m able to complete this mission.”

“To have a wolf on our side, I can make what you need happen.” Yaku put his hand out for Lev to shake. 

“Good. Then I’m in.” Lev smiled and took Yaku’s hand, shaking them. 

“Welcome to the crew.”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights  _

Another week passed in Whispering Heights. It had been pretty uneventful, everyone still just trying to find each other and settle into their new lives with their past memories back. Kenma and Katsumi had been working nonstop to find Hisao, getting closer and closer. Daichi had gained a new sense of awkwardness around Emica since the whole dad incident. He badly wanted her to say it again, but she didn’t. And though expected, still crushed him.

All the couple had finally settled in together, all moving together and getting back into the married life routine. As far as they were all concerned, the only thing about them that was a teenager was their bodies. They just wanted to get back to their adult lives. 

Emica sat at the picnic table with Lev. They had gone back to normal after that moment the other week. Emica just wanted to pretend it didn’t happen and move on with her life. So they sat there. A bag of mini marshmallows and an afternoon free. She threw another marshmallow at him, watching him catch it in his mouth. 

“How? Just how? You have caught nearly all of them.” She look at him, pretty impressed at his odd skill. 

“I’m a wolf! It’s what I do!” He said smuggly. Emica just laughed. 

“I keep forgetting you're a wolf. I haven’t even seen you in old form. How do I know you’re not lying,” she teased. 

“Oh you wanna play that game? Ok. I get it.” He got up and stood about 10 feet in front of her. He closed his eyes and let the familiar feeling of the wolf taking over, till he was suddenly standing on all fours and his senses heightened. Emica looked at him in awe. 

He was gorgeous. She was amazed at the sight of the wolf before her. Without thinking too much of it, she got up and slowly walked over to him. She kneeled down in front of him and stroked the fur on his head. It was incredibly soft. She let her hand rest near his ear and looked at him. He nuzzled his head into the warmth of her hand, enjoying the feeling 

He shifted back, kneeling in front of where she was. Her hand still rested on the side of his face, for some reason she didn’t want to move it. She glanced at his lips, wondering if they were as soft as they looked. She looked him in the eyes, seeing a similar feeling conveyed on his face. She didn’t pull back this time, and let him close the gap between them. 

She didn’t panic like she thought she would. She couldn’t. Not when this felt so good. So right. She settled into the rhythm he set, letting him pull her off the ground with him, not breaking apart. He looped his hand around her waist and pulled her in tighter, passionately kissing her. When they pulled apart they were both a little out of breath. 

Lev was still holding her close to him, not wanting to let go. They looked at each other for a moment, just feeling the moment. He brought his hand up and softly dragged the back of his finger down her cheek, taking in every one of her features.  _ Perfect  _ he thought. 

“Lev…” Emica started. She was cut off from her thought by her phone ringing, the sound cutting through the air. She was pulled out of her daze and pulled out his grasp, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She glanced back at him before answering the phone and walking a few feet away. 

“Hello?” Emica said into the phone. 

“Emica!” Kenma said from the other side of the line. “We found him. We found Hisao.”

“Seriously? Ok. Where do you want me to meet you? We need to talk about what to do next.”

“Come to the Karasuno gym. I’m gathering everyone there so we can discuss the next step of the plan. I can’t do this alone.”

“Alright I’ll be there.” She then hung up the phone and looked back at Lev. He had a curious look in his eyes. The previous mood forgotten for the moment, she just smiled. “They found him.”

——————————

When Emica and Lev got to the gym they were met with most everyone there. Kageyama, Hinata, all 4 Tanaka’s (Kiyoko included cause she’s now a Tanaka), her own twin, Kuroo, Bokuto, Akaashi with the baby, Daichi, and Suga. 

“Ok. That's almost everyone,” Kenma said when Emica went up to her. 

“Who are we missing?” As if on cue, Oikawa comes running in, dragging Iwa along with her. 

“Ya~hoo!” Oikawa states a little breathless. “And I have the scroll!”

“Thank you Tooru.” Kenma takes the scroll from Tooru and puts it in her sweatshirt pocket. 

“Don’t lose that Pandemonium. Cause once you cross that town line, there’s no coming back without that scroll.” Kenma nods and gestures for Oikawa to join the rest of the group. Kenma then faces the group and gets started. 

“Ok everyone. I gathered you guys here because Katsumi found my son.” There were some murmurs in the small crowd, but Kenma silenced everyone wanting to continue. “We managed to track him down in the states. He’s in Manhattan. I was able to get plane tickets for the flights there for four people. One spot for me, and I want two of those spots filled by Emica and Katsumi. You guys up for that?” Kenma asked, glancing between the two of them. 

“Count me in. You may still need my help when we’re there.” Katsumi spoke up, smirking at Kenma playfully. She just rolled her eyes in response, but was grateful nonetheless. 

“Well you know I’m in Kenma. I said I wanted to help and I will.” Emica gave her a smile. 

“Ok great. I already told Kuroo it would be a better idea if only one of us goes, so he’s staying. That leaves one more spot. Who wants it?”

“Well, I have a new baby, so my husband and I will not be taking it. But I wish you the best of luck in finding your son,” Akaashi says. 

“Why didn’t you just ask me?” Oikawa asked, pouting dramatically. 

“Because I don’t think they allow doors on planes,” Kenma mocks, causing Oikawa to gasp, offended. 

“Hey! Only I get to talk to Flattykawa like that!” Iwa defends...sorta. 

“Mean Iwa-Chan! After that, I don’t even wanna go.” Oikawa crosses her arms and huffs. Kenma just moves onto the next person. 

“Shoyo? My best friends?” She asks, a little hopeful. 

“I would love to go to Kenma, but um, now isn’t a great time. I’m sorry.” She tries to excuse, still not having told anyone about her pregnancy. Kageyama looks at her questioningly, deciding he’ll ask her about it later. 

“Ok. Anyone else?”

“I’ll go,” Daichi says, a shocked look on Suga’s face. 

“Daichi?” She asks, confused. 

“Yeah. Outside this town, there’s still no magic in this world. So you guys are left powerless. It may be a good idea to have someone trained in combat with you guys,” he defends. “Plus, I would feel better being able to go and make sure my daughter is safe.”

“What? Don’t trust me King Crow?” Kenma teases. 

“Do I entrust my daughter into the care of the woman who wields the darkest, most evil magic known in this world? Let me think about that,” he said sarcastically, crossing his arms. 

“Well, forgetting that, it looks like we have our group! Now pack your bags. We’re leaving tomorrow.”


	7. All Around Me Are Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

_ Kingdom of Aoba Johsai  _

Oikawa ran through the halls of the palace, trying to get to the nearest chamber-pot. One hand was held over her mouth, the other clutching her stomach. She eventually reached the small room in the royals wing of the castle and emptied the contents of her stomach into the small bucket in the corner. 

When she was done, she sat down, leaning her back against the wall and panting. This was the fourth time this week she woke up to feel her dinner from the night before trying to crawl up her esophagus. She cried as she finally accepted the thing she had been trying to deny since the thought entered her mind. 

Even though she had taken all the tests, she had been consistently nauseous, and now her being 2 weeks late for her menstrual cycle. She convinced herself that this was something else. But the signs were there, and she couldn’t be in denile forever. She was pregnant. And the father has now been dead for over a month. 

She sobbed there in the bathroom. She sobbed until she ran out of tears. How could she do this without Iwa? How can she look at this baby and not be reminded of the man who she died with? How could she get her revenge when she was being anchored down to a child? She couldn’t. She couldn’t do any of those things. 

Once she felt numb to her core, she wiped away her tears, regained her composer, and walked back to her chambers to get herself ready for her day. She changed into a black gown with teal accents and put her long hair into a high ponytail. She then headed to her layer, located on the highest floor of the castle. 

On the way there she passed Ushijima giving some demands to a guard like she asked him to the day before. “Ushiwaka!” His head whipped around to Oikawa, looking a little fearful. 

“Yes my queen?” She jogged up to her and bowed respectfully. 

“Come with me. I need your assistance.” She started waking, Ushijima following close behind her. 

“With what, may I ask?”

“Well you see, I’m pregnant with Hajime’s baby.” Ushijima’s expression was filled with shock, as well as a hint of guilt in his eyes. Oikawa just continued. “I have too much on my plate. I still need to find Suga and instill fear into the hearts of everyone in the kingdom. I have a long road ahead of me, Ushiwaka.”

“I couldn't agree more. And you will accomplish all you are setting your mind too. Maybe you can do it all in Shiratorizawa?” She shot him a glare for that last part. He looked down apologetically. 

“I don’t think you are getting what I’m saying here Ushiwaka. I need to focus on the big picture. And a baby just won’t fit into it,” she stopped at the top of the steps and placed a hand on her stomach. Her tone softened. “Especially a baby without its father.” She stared off distantly and blinked back tears, eventually opening the door to the layer. 

She walked over to the large bookshelf, her sad mood brushed off. Her eyes scanned the section of spell books, eventually settling on a large red one with golden stripes on the spine. She took out a book and placed it on the stand near her alter, flipping through the table of contents with a purpose. 

“What are you looking for, Queen Tooru?” Ushijima asked from the chair he sat down in at the other end of the room. 

“There should be a recipe for a potion…” she flips to a certain page, smiling when she finds it. “Found it!” She started running around the layer, collecting certain vials and plants from the shelves and containers. Ushijima walked over to the stand and looked at the potion the book was open to. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. 

“You’re going to kill the baby before it's even born,” Ushijima said in disbelief. 

“That is right.” Oikawa placed the ingredients on her working table and started to put things in the small glass jar, checking the measurements in the book as she went. 

“But a side effect listed is that you will never be able to have kids after this!”

“That's the price for this to work, Ushiwaka.”

“But don’t you want to have a family one day!? Is having this baby such a set back that you really are going to kill an innocent before it has a chance of life?” Oikawa stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him, getting angry now. 

“Yes Wakatoshi! It is that much of a set back! Because all this kid will do is be a constant reminder that Hajime is dead! That he won’t come back and be with me to start a family. So no, I don't want a family and I don't want this baby. I don't want it without him.” She had a few tears streaming down her face at this point, but she didn’t want him to see her like this. So she took a shaky breath, wiping her tears and calming herself. 

Ushijima just silently nodded. He couldn’t argue. Not when she held so much power over him. Not when it was his doing that she was feeling this way. Because he wanted her love ripped away from her since he couldn’t be with his. But he never thought his actions caused by not being able to be with his sorcerer would lead to this. 

Oikawa put a drop of some sort of liquid into the jar, causing the whole mixture to turn dark blue. It was done. She took the jar and walked out to the balcony at the back of the layer. She looked up at the sky, mind thinking of what to say and finally letting herself cry. 

“H-hey Iwa-Chan. I know that the timing is bad, but I'm pregnant. We’re parents. Just like we had always wished we could be. But, um, it’s really hard without you…” She sniffled, crying even harder. “I miss you so much Hajime! And I can't do this alone. Not without you. I can’t let myself want this, because you aren’t here. So I have to kill our dream.”

Without a moment’s hesitation she brought the jar to her lips and downed the contents in one gulp. She pulled it away from her face and looked into the distance for a moment. It took all of 4 seconds for her to feel a sharp, intense pain in her stomach. She clutched her stomach and gasped, the jar slipping from her grasp and shattering on the ground. 

“My queen!” Ushijima ran over to her, reaching out and grabbing her arm and waist to stabilize her. The pain in her stomach continued, tearing through her abdomen. It only worsened when she started taking a few steps back, Ushijima trying to move her to a chair. It wasn’t until she noticed the trail of blood she had left behind her that she became painfully aware of the feeling of something dripping down her legs 

At that moment she could barely feel the pain in her stomach. Not over the pain that settled in her heart when the reality of this situation. She bent over again, screaming out as her body started shaking with heavy sobs. Ushijima rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her. She didn’t take notice of anything happening. All she could do was speak the only words in her mind. 

“I’m so sorry Hajime! I’m so sorry…”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights  _

Emica and Daichi stood with Suga and Daisuke in the town square, bags in hand and waiting for Katsumi and Kenma. Emica could’ve decided who looked more worried: her brother of her mom. 

“Em, are you sure you want to do this? It’s never too late to back out. You already fulfilled the prophecy, you aren’t obligated to help with anything else—.”

“Daisuke! Relax. I’ll be fine. And of course I’m helping, I’m still the hero of the story.” Daisuke just gave a small chuckled and wrapped his slightly shorter sister in a hug. She rolled her eyes at his paranoia, but returned the hug nonetheless. 

Suga pulled Daichi a few feet aside and spoke quietly. “Daichi, are you sure you wanna do this? I know there’s no convincing Emica to back out, but I don't want you both in danger.” He smiled at her and took her hand, using his free one to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. 

“I will be ok. And I’m going to make sure that our daughter is in as little danger as possible. Have a little more faith that I can bring us home in one piece.” She sighed. 

“Alright. I trust you. Just, make sure you find your way back to me.”

“Sawamura Koushi. You know that I will always find you.” She nodded, a soft smile on her face and rosy cheeks a bit rosier. She kissed his cheek real fast and went back to her children. 

“You have everything?” Suga looked at the raven haired girl, a soft expression on her face. 

“Yeah. I’m ready to go. I’m excited. I've never been to New York!”

“Well your father and I have never left the town, so make sure you keep an eye on him and he looks both ways before crossing the street.” The two girls laughed at that, Daichi just rolling his eyes. 

“Ok Suga. I will.”

“Alright, well we have to go if your brother and I want to make it to lunch with that boyfriend of his.” Daisuke rolled his eyes, but was silently grateful that his dad wasn't meeting his boyfriend yet, not wanting to know if he would go all protective father with him. 

“Alright. I'll see you when we get back,” Emica, looked as the two started walking away. She wanted to say something, calling out without thinking. “Hey Suga!” She looked back curiously. “I um… I lo—.”

“Emica! Thank god I didn’t miss you.” She whipped around to see the tall figure that cut her off running up to her. 

“Oh yeah. Hey Lev.” She turned back to Suga. “Um, I will see you when I get back.” She waved at the silver haired girl awkwardly and watched her walk away. 

Lev, being oblivious as ever to the fact he interrupted something, took Emica’s hand and dragged her to the other side of one of the stores in the square. “I need to talk to you about something privately. It’s important.” 

“What is it Lev? Kenma and Katsumi will be here to pick us up any minute and I can't be—.” She was cut off by Lev picking her up and kissing her. (*side note, Emica is about 5’3, so since they have such a large height difference, this is kinda like the only way he can kiss her out of no where without breaking his fucking spine). She let herself settle into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. She wrapped her legs around him for support and her arms around his neck.

He smiled into the kiss, deepening it a little before he pulled away. He looked up into her hazel eyes, a satisfied smile on his face at her smudged lipstick. He wiped away the smudged bit with his thumb. “What was that for?” She smirked. 

“Just wanted to make sure you remember why you shouldn’t look at other guys when you leave the country.” Her smirk fell when she realized they should probably talk about this. She wrapped her legs from around him as a gesture for him to put her down. 

“Listen Lev, you are so sweet and funny and I love spending time with you. But I’m just not sure how I feel about all this yet. I did this once, and it didn’t end well. I’m just not sure if I’m ready for that again. We can have a more in depth talk about this when I get back, but for now, can we just keep this to ourselves? And not make anything of it?”

Lev nodded and cupped her face, tilting it up so she would look him in the eyes. “Of course. There’s no rush for you to be ready. But when you are,” he bent down and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be waiting.”

“Hey Emica! They’re here!” They heard Daichi call from in front of the store they went behind. Emica softly smiled up at Lev before returning to where she left her bags and her dad. Katsumi’s car was stopped in front of where she had left her stuff, Daichi putting his suitcase in the trunk. Kenma rolled down the window of the passenger's seat, her gold hair in a high ponytail and sunglasses on. 

“Get in loser! We’re going to New York!” Emica giggled at her friend's enthusiasm and put her suitcase in the trunk, ready to face whatever lies ahead. 

——————————

_ New York: 2 days later _

After almost 2 days of traveling and a good night's rest at their hotel, the 4 travelers stood in front of a beaten down apartment complex in the West Village. Daichi looked at Katsumi who was looking at the address he wrote down in his phone. 

“You sure this is the place?”

“Positive. Let’s go.” They all walked into the building. They followed Katsumi to the gate blocking the stairs. “Damn it. We need to be buzzed in.” He looked back at the address and started going through the bells, trying to find the apartment number. He eventually landed the only one that didn't have a name listed. 

“Are you sure that’s him? It looks vacant,” Kenma said, voice laced with a bit of worry. 

“Trust me. Finding people that dont want to be found is what I do and this is the address I got. People who don’t want to hide don’t normally advertise their whereabouts.” He held down the button for the apartment and deepened his voice. “Hi, we got a package for 304.”

No response. 

“Well this was a bust,” Emica groaned. It was then they heard loud stomping from the front of the building. The group ran outside to see a guy in a hoodie going down the fire escape from the third floor. 

“That's him!” Kenma said. Emica looked ahead, determination on her face. She looked back at everyone. 

“Stay here! I'll get him!” Before anyone could object she went off sprinting in his direction, not wanting him to get away. He was about 10 feet ahead of her, running through people and across a busy street. She followed behind him, not caring who she ran into or how many cas swerved to avoid her. 

He darted down a path in between buildings with another building at the end of it. She had an idea. She went around the building to the left, knowing he would have to turn. She could cut him off. She went around, sprinting faster than she had before. As she approached the end of the building, she saw him heading her way. She prepared herself and then tackled him to the ground once he reached her. 

They both rolled on the ground, skidding a few feet from impact. Emica started getting up, panting. She looked up at the guy who was doing the same thing on all fours. She took one look at his face and froze. She felt like she might cry. “No,” she said softly. He looked up, only confirming that she was right. 

She scored back slightly, her mind reeling and heart pounding. She blinked back the tears threatening to escape. She looked at the guy, dark brown bangs peeking out from his hoodie. “No no no no!”

He looked at her in disbelief, a hint of a smile caught on his face. “Emica?” He said. 

“Callen?”


	8. New York, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not posting on Wednesday. My teachers have been dumping homework onto me and i was already pretty behind. So Ill go ahead and post Wednesdays chapter and todays chapter. 
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ The Castle of Chaos _

Hisao was a sweet child. He was loving, caring and kind. But he was quite lonely. He didn’t really have any friends, and the kids in the village were not the nicest to him. And it was his own doing for them not wanting to be near him. It was his mom. They were scared of her. They were scared to go near him. 

The kids all talked behind his back, thinking he couldn’t hear. But he did. They wouldn’t even dare make fun of him to his face. The last one with the guts too, Kenma had turned him into a beetle and stepped on him. So they kept their distance, leaving him alone and stuck in his mothers shadow. 

It’s not like he didn’t love his parents. He did. He was very close to his father and loved his mom with his whole heart. But she unintentionally made his life miserable, his dad following her around like a puppy on a leash. It was a hard thing to live with, knowing that he was the son of the most feared person in the land. A woman who valued power and control more than her own family. 

He wrote down these feelings and thoughts into his journal as his first entry. It was his 12th birthday and he had no one to celebrate it with. No one wanted to be his friend so he couldn’t have a party. Another year with the two people that made his life a living hell. He wanted to run away and get away from this place. But he knew he couldn’t, she would find him. He had no way to escape. Hisao was simply…trapped. 

That night his parents explained to him that they were running away to another realm. That they were leaving to escape his mothers capture. So he packed his bag, prepared to have a fresh start in a place where no one knew him or his mothers evils. Maybe it could be a place that she would be able to control her madness and they could form a better relationship. 

That night they went into the forest, ready to make their escape. 

“You guys ready?” Kuroo asked. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kenma responded. 

Kuroo threw the bead on the ground, a small worm hole starting to open. It continued to grow bigger, and they waited for it to reach a size big enough for all three of them. That's when they heard to hoove steps approaching them. They forgot to take into account that Nekomata’s men patrolled the forest around that time. 

“We need to get out of here!” Kenma said. 

“But the portal hasn’t reached full size yet!” Hisao retorted. She just ushered Kuroo away and reached for Hisao’s hand. They were going back? No! This was his chance to start over. He couldn’t just give that up. That’s when an idea hit him. 

He took a step back, feeling the pull of the portal getting stronger. He didn’t resist, or try too get to his parents. He just let himself be pulled into the unknown. 

———————————

_ New York _

“Callen?” Emica looked at him, not knowing whether or not to cry or to scream. She just stood up, bringing her hands to her face and biting back tears. Callen stood up and smiled a bit, still in total shock. 

“Emica? What are you doing here?”

“I can’t believe this. It’s you?! You're her son?” She let her thoughts tumble out. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked, trying to calm her down. 

“You played me. Did you know who I was? Where I was from? Did you both play me? You knew she would have me bring her to you!” She was crying a bit now. 

“What are you talking about? Why are you here? And who's ‘she?’”

“Your mother! Kenma!” Callen’s face fell, looking both worried and angry. He looked behind him and over Emica’s shoulder. 

“Is she here?”

“Yeah she had me find you—.”

“You brought her to be!?” His anger grew, but she gave him a spine chilling look. 

“Hey! I am the only one allowed to be angry right now! Now tell me, did you know? Was I a game?”

“Emica—.”

“Now tell me! I want the truth!” He sighed and looked around again. 

“Ok. But not here. Not in the open like this. There’s a coffee shop across the street. Can we talk there?” Emica nodded and let him lead the way. Her head was still reeling with questions and feelings. 

Once they got to the coffee shop and got themselves situated at a small table in the corner Emica looked at him, a cold expression on her face. She just wanted to get this over with. “So, Callen. Did you know who I was when we were together?”

“No.”

“Then why did you leave me?” He closed his eyes and sighed. He hesitated but told her what happened. 

_ (Year and a half ago) _

_ “Well, when I show you what's in here, you will have no choice but to believe me.” Lev started to open the briefcase.  _

_ “Yeah. I highly doubt tha—.” Callen trailed off. He peered into the briefcase to see a piece of paper sitting in the middle of it. The words, “I know your Hisao” written on it.  _

Emica look even more pissed off. “So you left me because that string bean told you too?” She was trying not to yell. 

“Em, I’m sorry. I wish that I didn’t, but—.”

“No ‘buts’ Callen! I was on poral for a fucking year because of you.” She took a deep breath. “You know what it doesn’t matter. I’m over it. Let’s just go so I can get you to your mom.”

“Are you kidding me? I spent a lifetime running from that woman. I’m not seeing her.”

“Well what do you want me to do? I told her I would get you to talk to her.”

“Tell her you lost me. Please. I can’t face her after all she put me through.”

Emica closed her eyes and took a breath. “Fine.” 

“Hey Emica?” She looked at him intently. “If you’re really over us, then why do you still where the locket I got you?” Her hand shot up to the necklace she wore. He had a small smile, causing her to be even more pissed. She just ripped it off her neck and placed it in front of him on the table. 

“To remind myself not to trust again.” She got up and walked away, not looking back. 

——————————

Daichi see’s his daughter walking back to the group alone and an unhappy look on her face. It’s the same face he has when he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s upset. He ran over to her and wrapped her into a hug. “Hey. I was worried sick, you didn’t come back for a while. Where’s Hisao?”

Emica looks at the group surrounding her a little blankly. “Um, he got away.”

“I’m sorry. What?!” Kenma looks at her angrily. “He got away!” She just marches back into the building, the rest of them follow her, scared of what she’ll do next. 

“Kenma what are you doing?” Katsumi asked. 

“Well he lives here right? He has to be back at some point.” She starts ringing all the bells until someone buzzes her in. She opens the gates and starts up the stairs. Everyone follows, knowing they need to stop her. 

“Kenma lets just go. He may not come back anytime soon.” Emica tried to reason with her. Kenma just brushes her off, continuing towards his door. She pulls out a pocket knife, pushing it into the lock in an attempt to pick it. 

“Kenma! This is breaking and entering!” Emica screeched. 

“You think I care? This is my son and I will see him no matter what I do.” She continued. 

“Yeah well we’re not in Whispering Heights where you can easily get off with shit cause you’re miss Pandemonium. In this world there’s things called laws. You could go to jail!” Kenma finally manages to get the door open and walks in. 

“And if he calls the police so what? I will gladly let him take me to court cause then he will be forced to talk to me!” The group follows her in, closing Katsumi the door behind him. 

“Kenma I think you may be losing it a bit.” Daichi says. 

“What if he doesn’t want to talk to you?!” Emica says a little defensively. 

“And why wouldn’t he want to talk to me? Unless…” she notices Emica go a bit stiff and it starts to click. “He said something didn’t he? You actually caught up to him and let him go didn’t you?!”

“What? No. Why would I not tell you if that happened?” Kenma grabbed Emica roughly, squeezing her arms and firmly holding her in place. 

“Let her go!” Daichi says, but Kenma ignores him. 

“Don’t lie to me! Tell me what happened!”

“That’s enough!” Kenma lets go of Emica and everyone looks at the now open apartment door. And more importantly, the guy standing in the doorway. Kenma’s hands move over her mouth, she feels like she might cry. 

“Hisao?” She walks a bit forward. 

“Hi mom.” He looks down at the short girl a little coldly. 

“You came back for me.”

“No. I came back to protect her,” he gestures to Emica. “I know what you do to people who don’t do what you want and I wanted to make sure she's ok.”

“Callen, it's fine.” She says. 

“No Em, I got this.” Kenma watches this interaction, a surprised expression on her face. 

“You two know each other?”

“Yeah. We used to go out.” Callen answers. Emica couldn’t handle this. She holds back more tears and goes out onto the fire escape, needing air. Daichi and Katsumi follow her. 

She leans on the rail, taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away with shaky hands. Katsumi and Daichi joined her outside, taking place on either side of her. Katsumi placed a hand on her back and soothingly rubbed circles, letting her sob. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Her brother asked once her crying seized a bit. 

“Yeah. It was just hard seeing him again.”

“What happened between you two anyway?” Daichi asked, concerned for her. 

“He reported me for breaking a few laws and left. Was put on parole for a year. I never thought I would see him again. Especially like this.” Emica said. 

“Oh no Emica. I’m so sorry. That's awful. Listen, whatever you need I’m here. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness nor your time.” Emica didn’t know what else to do, so she hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you dad.” Daichi stood there shocked at her words, but then smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Katsumi smiled at the heartwarming scene. 

Back inside, once left alone, Callen looked at the pudding haired girl. “Why are you here mom?”

“I’m here to see my son.” She said, smiling and on the verge of tears. 

“Mom you made my life hell. You were greedy and selfish and I spent my life running from you. Give me a reason why I should stop?” Kenma took a few steps towards him, taking his hands in hers. 

“Because, I am so sorry. I was awful back then. The minute you were gone, I lost everything. I spent the next year creating a curse to bring me here and waited 17 years waiting for it to be broken. Because I love you, and every day without you has been tourcher. And I’ve missed you Hisao.” She sniffled, not even trying to stop the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. 

Callen held back tears and looked at her, a still pissed look on his face. He rubbed his face a bit, contemplating his next move. “So what? You missed me and that's supposed to make everything better? Does that make up for 12 years of neglect? For the century I spent in another land because the thought of staying with you made me want to cry? Mom, I have seen things, been through things that you couldn’t even imagine.”

“Please Hisao,” Kenma cried a bit more. “Just come back with use to whispering heights. A few weeks is all I ask. You can see your father and I can try to earn your forgiveness.” His expression changed a bit at the mention of his dad. He thought for a moment. 

“Fine. I’ll come back. But to see dad and to make sure Emica is ok. Not for you.” Kenma nodded, a new found determination to make things right. 


	9. Perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

_ The Land of Forgotten Dreams _

It’s been nearly 100 years since Hisao had been tricked into coming to this god forsaken island. The land where kids go for a better life? That wasn’t it at all. At least, not anymore. Not since Hanna’s arrival several hundred years ago. She had basically taken over the island, causing it’s residence to go into hiding. 

She collected kids that apparently had a history of magic in their family and tried to awaken some sort of magic in them. Hisao didn’t know what spell she wanted them to do if she succeeded in awakening some sort of magic, but it must be important. The kids she collected had all been unable to perform as she wanted, so she trapped them on the island and forced them to do her bidding. 

The look on her face when Henry brought her the son of the Holder of Pandemonium was terrifying. She ended up going the hardest on him, hoping that he held some sort of powerful magic because of his mother. She spent more than 60 years trying with him. He had been locked up and borderline torchered. 

Eventually she gave up and put him with the rest of the kids. After a while, he managed to run away and go into hiding on the island. He needed to figure out a way off the island without Hanna knowing. Because there were not too many ways to leave the realm without a portal and he wasn’t sure how Henry did it. 

One day he was sneaking through the woods, hoping to find food and get back to the cave he was hidden in as quickly as possible. He was walking around a tree when he smelt smoke and… meat? He moved in the direction of the smell, wondering who it could be. Hanna’s camp was on the other side of the island so it couldn’t be her. 

He eventually found a small, hidden clearing. In the center he saw a big fire with what looked to be a bunny roasting over the flame. Sitting on a log in front of it was a girl not too much older than him, watching it. She wore slim fitting pants and a jacket of leather, her long black hair in a loose ponytail and a small scar on her right cheek. 

He stood behind a bush observing her and keeping quiet. He head perked up after a few seconds though, and she started sniffing the air. She eventually landed her gaze on to him, a stern look on her face as golden eyes peered in his direction. 

“You can come out. I won’t hurt you,” she spoke simply. She didn’t show any signs of lying so he stepped out of his hiding spot and towards the pretty girls. “What’s your name and why are you spying on me?”

“Um, I’m Hisao and I smelled your fire and just wanted to see what was happening.” There was a shaking in his voice which caused her to chuckle and look back at the fire. 

“Well, so long as you’re not here on behalf of Hanna, you can join me for dinner.” 

“Oh no! You don’t have to! I wouldn’t want to take your food.”

“Loosen up a bit. You're so tense. Besides, I wasn’t going to eat all of it, so half of it would just end up going to waste.” She giggled a bit. She seemed nice and like she wanted him to stay. So he agreed and sat down next to her. 

“So, um,,,” Hisao started. 

“Aiya,” she offered him. He smiled and continued. “Oh! I’m Hisao. But, Aiya, can I ask how you ended up on the island? Because as long as I was aware, I’m the only one who was able to escape camp.”

She looked at the fire, a distant look on her face. “It’s because I was born here.”

“Is that even possible? Isn’t time frozen here?” He looked at her confused. 

“Well yeah. But it’s less of was born and more of materialized. See, the ones who died before having taken their first breath are brought here. I was killed in a curse before being born. But I will come back. I’m only here till the curse is broken.” He nodded in response. “But, what’s important is that I’m only a temporary resident, I can leave the island.” He looked at her in surprise. 

“Wait seriously?! Then why haven’t you left this awful place?”

“Well, I can’t be gone very long. I’m bound to the island, so I’m automatically brought back after about a day. And it takes about a month until I can use the ability again.”

“Aiya, would you be willing to help me get off this island? I know it's a lot to ask, but I cannot continue living on the run from Hanna. Will you help me?” She smirked. 

“I will. I can get you off this island. But we have to wait three days before I’m able to travel out of this realm. You can stay with me until then though.”

“Thank you.” And they waited. They became really good friends in their few days together. Hisao was actually sad to leave her behind. But the day came, and they went to the beach, ready to escape. 

“Alright, Hisao. I need to ask you something. Are you afraid of heights?”

“No. Why?” He waited for her answer. She took a deep breath before responding. 

“Well, my way of traveling is a bit different then Henry’s.” Before anything else could be said, she was engulfed in a black cloud of smoke that got progressively larger. It grew and grew, eventually disappearing to reveal a large dragon where Aiya had been. No no, this was Aiya. Her scales were black, but seemingly had a holographic shine to them, and her honey eyes were just as beautiful. 

Hisao stared in awe, mouthing a small “wow” in response to the magnificent sight before him. She turned to face away from him and kneels down. Her wings separated and her head turned back, gesturing for him to get on. He crawled onto the large created and held onto a spike on her neck for balance. 

She stood and took off into the night sky, flying high above the water. Hisao looked around, still amazed. She swooped down close to the water, flying only a few feet about it. The dark haired boy looked at his reflection, barely recognizing the happy look on his face. It had been gone for so long. Aiya went back into the air. 

They started fading into new scenery as they flew into another realm. Hisao had one thought before completely leaving The Land of Forgotten Dreams. For the first time in almost a century, he finally felt free. 

Eventually, Aiya landed on an empty spot of the beach. He climbed down and watched his friend shift back into a familiar form. “Ok. That was awesome!”

“Thank you. But now, you have a new adventure ahead of you. So you go live your life.”

“But, I’m going to miss you so much.” He hugged Aiya tightly. She hugged him back immediately, giggling a bit. 

“Don’t worry. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time we meet.” She kissed his cheek, and pulled away smiling. He looked at her, shocked. She hopped into the air and went back into dragon form, flying away. Hisao looked at his surroundings, trying to gage where he was. He finally saw a sign that read “San Francisco.”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Suga sat down on her couch, handing Daisuke his cup of tea. She wanted to try to take his sister being away as her opportunity to bond with him a bit. She never really talked too much before the curse was broken, and he’s been pretty distant since it did. She wanted to get to know her son. She wanted the same connection with him that she had been able to have with Emica. 

“So Daisuke,” he looked up at her inquisitively. “Tell me a bit about yourself.”

“Suga, stop. I know what you’re doing. And it's not going to work.”

“I’m sorry. I just really want to get a chance to know you—.”

“It’s not going to change the fact that I’m mad at you and Daichi. What you guys did with us was shitty.”

“I know. But I wanted to give you both your best chance. It doesn’t make up for 17 years of not being there, but I want to be there now. I’m here and I will  _ never  _ even think of leaving.” A tear escaped her eye. 

“But you could have been there for Emica. She could have had a somewhat normal childhood! She could have grown up with a mother and not been subjected to a life in the system! But no, because you had to put us both in that portal. Because I was born, my sister had to suffer.” He was crying at this point. He put a hand over his mouth upon realizing what he just said. 

Suga’s expression softened. He didn’t blame her. He blamed himself. He couldn’t get himself to stop crying, his ears flowing faster until he was full on sobbing. He kept muttering “it’s my fault.” Suga didn’t know what to do, so she did the only thing she could think of. She pulled the sobbing boy into her arms and hugged him tight, letting him sob into her shoulder. 

He was going to object, but he couldn’t. Not when the comforting embrace of his mother felt like he was being welcomed home.  _ Home.  _ He was home. He wrapped his arms around her, accepting the affection as he continued to cry. 

“It’s going to be ok Dai. Don’t blame yourself. It was no one's fault but mine. Fate is a weird thing, and potentially the prophecy wouldn’t have come true if I was there. You were there for her when I couldn’t be. Don’t feel sorry for existing honey.”

He nodded a bit. “Please don’t leave mom.”

Her cheeks flushed from that. Her heart filled with pride as she hugged him tighter. “I wouldn’t dream of out.”

——————————

“Thank you so much for that Kuroo bro!” Bokuto thanked his best friend, taking his 2 week old daughter from him. 

“Ah no problem bro. I know how hard babies can be. It’s no trouble taking him off your hands for a few hours so you can sleep a bit.” He had just taken Aiya off her parents hands for a little while so they had a chance to rest after 2 weeks of non stop feeding, diaper changes and just overall fussiness. 

“We hope she wasn’t too much trouble. She’s been really fussy the past couple days for some reason. Haven’t you missy? We don't want to inconvenience uncle Tetsuro do we?” Bokuto joked, kissing his baby's head and taking a seat on the couch. 

“Nah. I missed taking care of a cute little baby. I’m surprised I still have that paternal instinct after so long.” Kuroo chuckled, looking fondly at his niece. 

“Hey Kuroo, I’ve been meaning to ask you about that whole deal with Kenma and the fact you apparently have a son. Why didn’t I ever know about this?” He looked at his friend expectedly. 

“Kenma had altered my memories about the 15 years I was with her when she was captured. Hisao, my son, had fallen through a portal and we had no way of getting him back. It was heartbreaking. She spent the next two years creating the curse that would supposedly bring us to the future so we could see him again.”

“Wow. I’m sorry Tetsuro. That must have been awful.”

“It was. And then when Kenma was caught, she altered my memories to spare me the pain of losing them both. I wish she didn’t. The fact I couldn’t remember my son pains me, but I understand her reasoning.”

“Well, you’re getting him back now are you? I bet that must be exciting.”

“Yeah. I can't wait to see him again! Although, I am a bit nervous.” Bokuto gave him a confused look. 

“What’s there to be nervous about? I’ve only been. Parent for 2 weeks and I was excited to see her after only an afternoon away.” Kuroo laughed a bit. 

“Well, let's just say my situation is a bit different. Kenma, because of her title, gave him a hard childhood. And I knew this, but I never said anything. I just am scared he may hold some sort of grudge against me for it.”

At that moment his phone buzzed with a text. He pulled out of his pocket, a smile wiping his face once he read it. “Kenma just texted me. They just crossed the town line!”


	10. Regrouping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I m really sorry this is late and I’m sorry about the inconsistency with my updates. I’ve been trying to remain on my update schedule to the best of my ability, but my life has been really hectic for the past month and along with that my reminders have been going off at really inconvenient times and by the time it’s convenient, posting slips my mind. So just bare with me until I can get my life together. I’m not abandoning the series nor am I taking a break or anything, so don’t worry about that. My posting will just be a little hectic for a while. But I have been loving writing this series and i plan on continuing it. I’ll keep as consistent as I can, but for now just bare with me and be patient. We are getting close to the end of this book which is crazy to me. I have been working on the third and it gets pretty crazy, so be prepared. I hope you have been enjoying reading the series as much as I have loved writing it. Without any further rambling, here’s your chapter!
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ Whispering Heights _

Katsumi pulled into the parking lot of Daichi’s apartment complex. Suga had taken it upon herself to throw a little get together at their apartment to welcome everyone back and Hisao into town. Daichi looked into the backseat, his eyes fixated on his daughter absently staring out the window. She had been pretty quiet since finding they had found Callen. 

Really, the rest of their time in New York had been pretty awkward. Emica and Callen had been able to calm down a bit. It was still awkward, but they were able to remain peaceful. Callen and Kenma, too but not as much. The tension was high. 

“Alright, I will make sure you all have your stuff after the party. For now you can leave it in the car,” Katsumi said before getting out of the car. They walked to the first floor apartment, Daichi unlocked the door, letting the group in. They walked in to the crowded apartment.

“Your back!” Suga ran over to greet her husband, giving him a kiss and then hugging her daughter. Daisuke followed behind her, hugging Emica as well. He then noticed Callan standing behind her and his eyes all but popped out of his skull. 

“Callen?! What are you doing here?” Emica started to speak, but hesitated. Callen answered for her. 

“I’m Kenma’s son.” If Daisuke wasn’t surprised before, he was now.

“Emica. Is that the guy you had talked about before,” Suga asked, a little concerned. Emica just nodded, wanting to drop the topic of her love life. 

“Emica!” Lev had pushed through the crowd, giving the short girl a hug. She leaned into the comforting embrace of the wolf. But she pulled away as soon as the thought of comfort crossed her mind. Now with Callen here, whatever she had with Lev could wait. She didn't have to deal with all this right now. 

“Lev.” Lev looked over at Callen who was giving him a look that conveyed several emotions that Emica couldn’t place.

“Callen. We meet again.” They looked at each other, neither wanting to say a word. A new sense of tension passed between them. Their intense staring contest was immediately put on hold when Kuroo came over to the now group of three, everyone else having gone off to do other things. 

“Hisao?” Kuroo asked, a teary expression threatening to take over his features. Callen just smiled, and hugged the tall middle blocker. They stayed like that for a few minutes, having a hushed conversation without letting go of each other. Kenma then cleared her throat next to them, a look on her face saying she wanted to be included in this family hug. Callen just took a deep breath and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving an upset Kenma. Kuroo gave her a comforting hug, saying he would forgive her eventually. 

Emica had walked over to the couch, grabbing Oikawa and Suga, asking for them if they could talk in private. Suga led them to the bedroom and closed the door. Her and Oikawa made themselves comfortable on the bed, emica just pacing back and forth in front of it. She proceeded to then tell them everything about her experience with Callen, them getting more and more concerned with each new piece of information. “I’m not sure what to do,” she groaned, finally stopping ear pacing and looking at them. 

“Well do you still have feelings for him?” The silver haired girl asked. 

“I don’t know. Maybe. But why should that matter? It’s not like I want to be with him after how he hurt me!”

“Em, it should always matter if you love him or not. Love is a powerful thing and if you still have feelings for him then shouldn’t you at least give it a shot? What’s stopping you?”

“Oh god, I should probably tell you this. But promise not to tell anyone or to freak out! … I kissed Lev.”

“Lev! That idiot!” Oikawa remarked. 

“I said not to freak!”

“Are you going to pursue Lev?” Suga asked, still processing this. 

“No. I can’t. Not with Callen back in the picture. I just, I’m not ready for another relationship. Not after everything that happened.”

“I say just go with the flow. Nothing says you have to be in a relationship with either. And if you're still that mad at Callen, then avoid him. Avoid Lev if you need to. Everything will play out as it should.” Oikawa’s voice seemed to hold a bit more meaning in the last part. Emica noticed and tried to shift the topic from her, not wanting to think about it anymore. 

“Tooru, you ok?”

“What yeah I’m fine!” Oikawa gave a giggle, trying to hide what was on her mind. Suga just gave her a knowing look. 

“No you're not. I know that look Kawa. It hasn’t changed in 600 years. You’re hiding something so spill.” Oikawa sighed. 

“Ok fine. I was talking with Hajime the other day and he brought up wanting kids one day. But I did something awful.” Oikawa’s eyes got a little watery. 

“What did you do?” Emica skied, sitting down in the armchair in the corner of the room. 

“I magicked away our child after his death. The price of it is I can no longer have children.” Suga gasped, pulling Oikawa, who was now softly crying, into her arms. “What should i do guys? I can’t hide this from him forever. But if I tell him, don’t even know how he’ll react. But it won't be good.”

Emica thought on how to answer for a moment. “I think you should tell him. He has the right to know about his child. And if he wants children, then the fact they wouldn’t be biological.”

“But what if he leaves me? I can’t lose him again!”

“Well, he will be upset of course. But I have seen how he looks at you Tooru. It’s been the same in 2 lives. He will forgive you. He would never leave you in a million years.” Suga had pulled back and looked at her. Oikawa nodded and wiped her eyes

“Ok. Let’s go back out.” They headed to the door and opened it. They were treated by a small girl with fluffy orange hair who looked like she was just about to know. 

“Oh hi! I just wanted to speak with Suga if that's ok?” Emica and Oikawa just looked back at Suga and nodded, then left the room to give the other girls their privacy. 

“Shoyo! What can I do for you?” She dragged the other to her bed, looking at her sweetly. 

“I want to tell you a secret. I need to tell someone and there is no one I trust as much as you.”

“Ok. Tell me what you need to. I won’t say a word.” Hinata sighed, playing with the hem of her “#1 ace” crop top. 

“I’m pregnant.” Suga gasped and pulled her into a hug. 

“Congratulations! You're going to be such a wonderful mother.” Hinata pulled back, and looked at her friend seriously. 

“Suga, Kageyama doesn’t even know about this yet. I need to find the right moment to tell him. I was pregnant before the curse, and here I am supposedly 3 months along? I think now that the curse is broken it’s the same baby. Like with Aiya.”

“Possibly. That makes enough sense, especially since you and Kageyam didn’t start doing  _ it  _ till like 2 months ago right?” Hinata nodded. “Why don’t you wanna tell him? Wouldn’t he be thrilled?”

“I just told him that I lost the baby in the curse. He was so devastated. Now I’m just supposed to tell him ‘oh that was fake and you’ve been in the worst depression of your life for nothing?’ I just need to find the right moment. I don’t want to play with his emotions like that.”

“Alright Shoyo. Just make sure you tell him soon. He has the right to know he’s going to be a father.”

Shoyo knew Suga was right. Now she just had to find the right moment. 

Back in the main room, Callen sat down on the couch next to Kuroo and an owl-looking man. “Hey dad,” he said, smiling. 

“Oh! Hisao, this is my best friend Bokuto. Bokuto, this is my son.” Bokuto reached his hand out to the brunette, smiling excitedly. 

“Hey Hey Hey Hisao!”

“Please, call me Callen. I haven’t gone by Hisao in a long time.” Kuroo felt strangely about that, but pushed the feeling aside, not wanting to spoil his happy mood. 

“So Bokuto, how do you know my dad?”

“Well, back then, I was King of Fukurodani. Him and I grew up together when we visited each other’s kingdoms while our fathers were doing business.”

“We pulled some of the craziest shenanigans as kids,” Kuroo laughed at the memory. Bokuto laughed along. 

“Callen, Nekomata would get so mad that I was fearful of him being executed.” Callen chuckled at that, enjoying the company of the loud ace. Their laughing was cut short when a pretty looking guy sat down next to Bokuto, handing him a baby. 

“Can you hold her Bokuto? My arm is going numb.” Bokuto just placed many kisses on his daughter's head and giggled. “You must be Hisao? I’m Akaashi Keiji,” he held his hand out for the other. 

“Call me Callen. It’s nice to meet you. And who’s this cutie?” His voice raised in pitch at the last part, and he got up to kneel in front of Bokuto to get a closer look at the small being. He touched her small hand and smiled. 

“That’s our baby girl Aiya,” Akaashi answered. 

“Aiya?” He repeated curiously. At the sound of him saying her name, the baby opened her eyes. Her golden gaze settled on him and she tightly wrapped her small hand around the finger placed in front of her. She smiled cutely, making a happy“ah” noise. He then noticed the small scar on her cheek. He looked a bit shocked, which didn’t go unnoticed by Kuroo. 

“You ok?” He asked. Callan snapped out of his shock and nodded. 

“Y-yeah. I just had a really good friend with the name before.” He smiled fondly at the happy baby. His thoughts drifted back to his arrival in San Francisco.  _ I guess she was right.  _

——————————

Hanna sat in her cabin, trying to pan out the next victim of her plan. Surely there was a kid out there somewhere who carries magic. If only she could figure out how to awaken the dormant cells. She needed to figure out how to plan this correctly. She messed around with the bean she managed to create all those years ago. The most important thing she owned. 

“Hanna! Hanna! You will never believe it!”

“What is it Henry?” She looked back at her boyfriend questioningly. 

“The curse. It’s broken.” Her eyes widened.  _ Broken?  _ This was perfect. She didn’t need another kid. She needed a sorceress. And she knew the perfect one. She walked to her mirror. 

“Mirror. Show me Tooru Oikawa.” Her mirror was filled with the view of Oikawa. She was with Iwaizumi, laughing with Bokuto about something. She took a small baby with dark hair from the owlish man and it looked at it warmly. “Ughhh!”

“Don’t worry. You will have your revenge my love. You will get your happy ending.” Henry pulled her in by her waist, kissing her forehead. She calmed down a bit at his touch. 

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” She smiled at him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. Once she pulled away, he fell to his knees, coughing violently. He brought his fist over his mouth, continuing to hack up his lungs. 

“Henry! Are you ok?” She kneeled down beside him. Once his coughing settled down he pulled his hand away. They then noticed the blood now staining his hand as well as his fingertips starting to turn black. They looked at each other. 

“Hanna, it's starting.” He said this with a sad smile and looked back at the mirror. She looked back over to it seeing that Oikawa was no longer holding a baby, and was now sitting beside a small girl with a fluffy orange ponytail and a bright smile. She looked back at her boyfriend with identical features and smiled. 

She kissed his temple and hugged him again. “I love you. I hope you have a great life after this. But stay with me as long as you can.”

“Of course. I’m not going anywhere till you get your happy ending.  _ Our  _ happy ending. I promise.”


	11. Truths And Turning Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, this chapter is on time! Yay!
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ Whispering Heights  _

Iwa stood at the dresser, folding his last pair of pants and putting them in the middle drawer. He looks back at Oikawa with a smirk. “Ok. I’m officially all moved in!”

“Yay! You basically lived here before so it's now finally official.” He laughed a little, sitting next to Oikawa on the bed.  _ Their  _ bed. He looks. Around the room in a bit of a daze, a happy look on his face. He takes a deep breath and smiles a bit more, a million dreams for the future taking residence in his head. 

“What’s that look Iwa-Chan?” He looks at her, his hand sliding over hers. 

“Just, thinking. This is it Tooru. This is where our lives can finally start!” She giggled a bit at his enthusiasm. It was rare he got this giddy. “Hey I’m serious. The curse is broken, we have no enemies, you have your magic back. For the first time nothing is standing in the way of us. For the first time, the life we’ve always waited together is only just a waiting game. The future is bright for us.”

She thought over his words carefully, and figured she should tell him now. Her face fell and she sighed, removing her hand from his and sitting up straight. “Hey Hajime? There is something I should probably tell you.” She glanced up at him, a confused look on his face, but he was listening. “After you died back then, I did something. Something really bad.”

“What did you do? Other than becoming the villain of the first chapter, cause that was pretty bad. It can't be worse than all of that can it?” She held back the tears threatening to escape her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked down, not wanting to look him in the eyes. 

“Shortly after you had died, I realized I was pregnant. With you being the father.”

“What?! We—we have a child?” He sounded confused, but a little hopeful. She let a little bit of her sorrow stream down her cheek. Her voice wavered as she continued to speak. 

“No. The thought of doing it without you was too much so I…I created a potion and got rid of the baby. The price of that being I could never have children.” She finally looked up at him and tried to gage his reaction. He had an unreadable expression on his face, looking absently at a spot on the bed. 

“You—you killed our child?” His voice held many emotions but none at the same time as he looked back up at Oikawa, face now expressionless. 

“Yes. I’m so sorry Hajime!” His face started getting undertones of anger, but he tried to keep it blank. 

“I—I need to get out of here.” He got up and started walking to the door of the bedroom a little heavy footed. 

“Hajime please! Let’s talk about this.” She was crying more now. He whipped his arm away, his anger finally getting the best of him now. 

“What is there to talk about!? You killed our child Tooru! You knew the price and no—!” He trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “I just need to get out of here.” He left the bed room, Oikawa following behind him. 

“I didn’t think I would ever see you again! You were dead and I couldn’t do it without you. The price didn’t matter cause there’s no one else I wanted to have kids with! Please. Please don’t leave.” She grabbed his hand, trying to stop him as he reached for the doorknob. 

His hand brushed over the back of her hand a few times. He stayed facing away from her, but spoke in a blank tone. “I would never leave you Tooru. But I need some time by myself. I’m staying with my parents tonight.” He pulled his hand back and left, leaving a sobbing Oikawa alone in the apartment. 

Iwa shut the door behind him, pausing for a moment and finally letting sobs tear through his body. He sped out of the building and stared down the sidewalk outside. It was hard to see where he was going though the tears in the dark. His mind was reeling. His heart pounding and head spinning. He continued walking downtown the sidewalk, stumbling a bit. 

There was no one there to see him cry. People aren’t normally out that time of night. He wiped a few of his tears away, until he felt a cloth being pressed on his face and arms being held still at his sides. He tried to scream, tried to escape, but he couldn’t. 

“Shhh. Don’t struggle. It will only make things worse for you.” Henry whispered. Iwa felt himself starting to lose consciousness. He tried to struggle, but it was no use. He was getting weaker and weaker. Dizzier and tired. He let out a small, muffled, “Tooru,” then everything went black. 

——————————

Emica sat in the empty house. Katsumi and Izumi had ended up staying with their parents that night for some sort of game night and Daisuke tagged along with his boyfriend. She had been invited, but she said was tired and skipped out that night. She blamed the jet lag even though its been over a week since they came back from New York. She sat at the kitchen table, scrolling through her social media she looked up upon hearing a knock on the door. She checked the time.  _ 11:13 pm.  _ Who would be over at this hour?

She got up, cautiously opening the front door. She was met with Callen standing on the front porch a little sheepishly. “Callen. What are you doing here?” He held a pack of beer, a small smirk showing up. 

“I thought you may want a drink.” She felt a small smile tug at her lips, letting a small chuck slip from her mouth. 

“Still as bad an influence as ever I see?” They both laughed. She stepped aside, letting him in and locking the door behind her. She led him into the kitchen, getting a bottle opening from the drawer. She leaned over the kitchen island, opening a bottle. He sat on a barstool on the other side of the island, doing the same. 

She let out a sigh of delight after taking a sip. “Oh god I needed that.”

“You seem happy. Have you been clean since?” She nodded. “Damn. Now I feel bad about bringing this then.” He nervously. 

“Oh no, don't worry about it. The only reason is because I wasn’t able to do shit being on parole and then after my brothers kept a close eye on me.” She saw the guilt in his eyes at that. He looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. 

“Hey. I really am sorry about what I did. I really wish that I stayed.” She took another swig of her drink, contemplating what to feel. She could tell he was genuinely sorry. And it's not like everything continued to suck right? She was exactly where she needed to be. 

“Don’t worry about it. I was able to get on the right track and do what I had too right? Plus, it’s not like you had much of a choice.” He looked back up at her. He smiled softly, taking a sip of his own drink. 

They sat in a comfortable silence, just slowly sipping on their drinks. Emica sloshed the drink around for a moment, only about a quarter left in the bottle. She felt a light buzz in her head. Not enough to affect her too much, but just enough for her to feel and let her thoughts run wild. She broke the silence after a few minutes, asking something she couldn’t seem to stop asking herself since New York. 

“Hey Callen,” he looked at her. “When we were together, did you actually love me? Or did you want to go and Lev telling you to go was your out?” He looked at her shocked. He got up and around the island towards her. 

“Of course I did. Our time together was the best time I had ever had my whole life. And I’ve been around for a while.” He stood in front of her, only a few inches of distance between them. 

“Really? I had a lot of fun too.” He took her hands and looked at her sweetly. 

“Really really. I loved you more that I even knew was possible. And a part of me will always love you.” He looked down at his hands a little fidgety. He smiled a little at a memory. “I guess we never found our Santa Fe right?” 

“Yeah. I guess not.” She looked up at him a little sadly. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was his words, or simply just a moment of madness. But she closed the distance between them, looked up, and kissed him. It didn’t last long. But when she pulled back, his eyes were filled with shock. “Emica?” He looked at her curiously. She didn't say anything and just kissed him again. 

She started walking away, pulling him with her. They left the kitchen, went up the stairs and to her room, breaking apart only a few times. She closed her door and pushed him towards the bed until was seated on top of it, her on his lap. He pulled away when she reached for the hem of his shirt. 

“Emica. Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you doing anything you may regret.” She looked at him and smiled a bit. 

“I’m sure. I’ll deal with the emotional consequences tomorrow. This doesn’t mean we’re back together or anything. But for now, I want this.” She showed no signs of doubt in her expression as she spoke. So Callen brought his lips to hers, giving into the yearning for this girl he hadn’t expressed in nearly two years. 

——————————

Oikawa woke up the next morning feeling like she had been hit by a bus. She looked around to see herself on the couch, realizing she must have fallen asleep there. She started to remember the events of last night. She had to make things right. He said he needed time, but how much time? She should go talk to Emica or Suga and ask for advice right?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the remnants of sleep. She headed to her bedroom and got ready for her day. After putting on a teal tank top and pulling on some jeans she went to her bathroom. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, brushed her teeth and put on the little bit of make she normally wore. 30 minutes later she was ready to go.

She grabbed her phone, shoving it in her back pocket and opened the front door. As soon as she opened it though, a piece of paper fell from in between the door frame and door. She kneeled down and picked it up off the floor of her apartment, examining it. It was old parchment? Odd. She noticed a note written on it and covered her mouth in shock after reading it. 

_ Dear Tooru, _

_ We have your beloved Hajime. You have wronged me, and I just wanted to return the favor. If you  _

_ want him back, then I suggest you come give my story a new ending. And you may want to hurry.  _

_ His TIME is running out.  _

_ ~Hanna _

Oikawa had so many questions. They had Hajime? Who’s Hanna? Where did she take him? What does she mean by “we?” She rushed out of her apartment, texting the emergency group chat, telling them to meet her at the picnic tables by the docs. She rushed there and waited. 

The next 10 minutes, her friends trickled in, all running or speed walking. First came the Tanakas + Daisuke in Katsumi’s car. Then Suga and Daichi, Kenma and Kuroo, Lev, Hinata and Kageyama. Emica and Callen came running over together, which was odd but no one had the time to question it now. Last came Bokuto and Akaashi, the baby asleep in his arms. 

“Sorry we’re late! You caught us mid-diaper fiasco,” Akaashi panted out. 

“It’s ok.” Oikawa said. 

“Ok Tooru. What’s this about?” Kenma crossed her arms and waited for an answer. 

“Okokok. Last night Iwa-Chan and I got into a little fight and he stormed out. This morning I woke up to this note in front of my door.” She passed the note to Kiyoko who stood at the end of the clump. They passed the note around. Lev was the last to read it, and when he did his face paled.

“Oikawa this is bad.” He said worriedly. 

“Yeah it's bad! Hajime was kidnapped!”

“No it’s not just that. He was captured by Hanna. She is extremely dangerous.”

“Who’s Hanna?” Emica asked. Lev hadn’t mentioned her before. 

“She’s bad news,” Callen answered. “She runs The Land of Forgotten Dreams.”

“Wait, that's a real place?” Kiyoko asked, not caught up on everything. 

“Very real. I was held captive there by Hanna for nearly a century. I’m the only one to have ever escaped her. She’s cruel and ruthless and Iwaizumi is in real anger if she’s involved.”

“Well how are we supposed to get there? Isn’t it impossible to cross realms?” Hinata asks, messing with her braids nervously. 

“Hold on.” Lev then ran towards the boardwalk, Emica, Callen and Oikawa following behind him curiously. He pulled a conch shell out of his backpack and looked at the small group around him. “A friend gave this to me, saying to use it I ever needed his help. I think this would be a good time to use it.” He then blew into the end, a small whistle sound coming from it. 

They waited for something to happen for a few minutes. Then Oikawa noticed bubbling coming from the water. Before anyone knew it, a pirate ship sprung up from the water, water sloshing everywhere and getting everyone a little wet. The 4 on the dock were completely soaked. The ship moved towards where Lev was standing, the tall male having a huge grin on his face. 

“Yaku-San!” He yelled to a shorter guy on the boat. He wore leather pants and a white shirt with big sleeves that laced up at the front, exposing a bit of his chest. He also sported a black pirate hat. He scowled down at Lev from over the wall of the ship. 

“Lev! You left the crew 3 months ago and you already need my help? You idiot!” That's when he noticed he had an audience, the rest of the group approaching where the others were on the dock. He also then noticed the serious expression in Levs face. “Lev, what's going on?”

“I need you to take us to the Land of Forgotten Dreams.”


	12. Come Sail Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last chapter! I’m sorry how inconsistent I’ve been with updates this book. I think I’m going to change my posting schedule for the next book to where it will be more convenient for me. But thank you for sticking by me. Anyway, Happy Valentines Day and enjoy the chapter
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ Whispering Heights _

“So you leave the Land of Forgotten Dreams only for me to bring you back?” Yaku asked Lev confused. He was now sitting at one of the picnic tables near the beach, Lev across from him and the group surrounding them. 

“Yes. We need to save our friend. He was captured by Hanna, claiming that Oikawa had done something too wrong her.” Yaku looked uneasy by that. 

“Yeah ok, I’ll help. Hanna is one of the most dangerous people, so if you can get your friend back from her, then you should. But you know you likely will die trying right? No one escapes her.”

“I did,” Callan said. “I know what parts of the island are safe from her and how to survive. As well as all her patrol routes and where she has eyes.”

“Still, you most likely will have to face her.”

“I don’t care. She took my love and will risk my life to get him back.” Oikawa slammed her hands on the table, giving a look that could kill. 

“Ok. But I can only take like 9 people. Some of you won't be able to come.” Oikawa took hold of the group, making a few of the decisions. 

“Ok, I’m obviously going. Lev and Callen, I want you guys coming too since you know the island. Emica is the hero, so she’s coming.” The three gathered behind Oikawa, showing that they were in. “Kenma, you possess the most powerful magic in the realm, you in?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Kenma smirked, walking to the group and flipping one of her golden pigtails. 

“Ok. Akaashi how about you?”

“No way. I have a one month old baby. No way am I leaving her!” He huffed, holding his baby a bit tighter. 

“Come on. The Big Three back together again! But this time, good? Besides it would be really helpful to have a dragon on our side.”

“No. I’m sorry but I don’t want to risk my daughter going up without me.”

“ Fine. I can understand that. Alright who else wants to come?” Oikawa asked. 

“No way in hell am I letting my daughter go to another realm to face a psychopath alone. Daichi and I will come.” Suga said confidently.

“We are?” Daichi asked, a little annoyed he had no say. 

“We are!” Suga snapped a little, giving him a threading look. 

“We are!” Daichi followed his scary wife over to the group. 

“I’ll come.” Kageyama spoke up. Hinata gave him a shocked look. 

“Really? Tobin-Chan? Can’t anyone else come?” Oikawa asked with an eye roll. 

“Hey! Iwaizumi has always been really good to me in this life. I want to help save him. And Shoyo will come too! Right Shoyo?” Hinata didn’t really want to come. Not when she was secretly pregnant. But the look in her husband's eyes was determined.

“Yeah! Sure.” They walked over by Oikawa. 

“Alright. Looks like we have our group! The rest of you, I trust you to make sure the town is safe.”

“Of course. I’ll make sure all is well,” Kiyoko assured the brunette. 

Kuroo walked over to Kenma and Callen, a sad look on his face. “I guess all the spaces were filled, so I’m left behind again. But please, promise me you will both come home safe.” He was a little hurt that they didn’t want his help. He wasn’t particularly useful, but still. 

“I promise dad. I love you.” Callen hugged his father. When he pulled away he went over to Emica to give his parents a moment alone. 

“You will be ok?” He asked the short girl. 

“Of course I will be. I’m Pandemonium.” She giggled. “But don’t worry. I will come home. I love you.” She stood on her toes, Kuroo bending down so they could kiss. He pulled her in close, hoping it wouldn’t be the last time he could do so. 

After goodbyes, the group gathered onto Yaku's ship. He stood in the middle of the deck and put his arms out. “Welcome aboard the Rolling Thunder!”

“The Rolling Thunder?” Hinata said, making the connection back to her friend Nishinoya. 

“Aye. Named by an old crew mate before he left for Karasuno.” The Karasuno goers all looked at each other with a small smile. They would have to get Noya onto the ship another time. 

“Wait. How are we supposed to get to the Land of Forgotten Dreams? How are we supposed to travel through realms?” Kenma asked, finally realizing that they would need a way to cross. 

Yaku just smiled and reached into a small compartment near the steering wheel. He pulled out a small bead, enjoying the shocked looks of Oikawa and Kenma. “Is that...?” Oikawa started. 

“Yep. An inter-realm portal. I got a whole bunch.”

“But how? I thought those were all gone!” Kenma said amazed. 

“Let’s just say, I know a guy. But that's a story for another time.” He threw to bead into the water, watching a small worm hole open up. “You guys ready?”

“As ready as we’ll ever be,” Emica said. As they waited for the bead to reach full size, everyone spread out among the deck, mentally preparing for whatever may come.

Oikawa went up to the front of the ship, looking in the distance. Emica followed behind, partially to get away from Lev and Callen, not wanting to deal with them. But also to make sure her friend was ok. Kenma also went. Oikawa was at the point of the ship, Emica and Kenma slightly behind her. 

“You ready for this?” Emica asked, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. 

“I have to be. I can’t lose him a second time.”

“We’ll save him. Don’t worry Tooru.” Kenma said. 

“The portal is ready! Hold on!” Yaku yelled from behind the wheel. He raised the sails and they started moving towards the portal. Oikawa stood straight, hair blowing in the wind. She looked back at the two girls behind her and smiled, looking forwards again. 

“I will find you Hajime. I will always find you.” And with that, the ship fell through the portal.


	13. BOOK 3!!!

Hey guys! We have reached the end of book 2. So I will be posting a third book to this series. It’s called “The Price Of Dreams” so keep an eye out for that.   
  


My posting will be less frequent but thats just so I can make it consistent. It will be released on February 28th. I’ll restate it in the book info chapter, but the plan is to change my update schedule to every Sunday. That’s all.   
  


thank you so much. I really hope you have been enjoying the story. 


End file.
